Search for the Treasure
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: This is a what if story. It takes place during the first National Treasure movie. Ben's sister comes to visit and aids him and Riley to find the Templar Treasure. Riley/OC Don't be shy on the reviews.
1. The Unexpected Clue

**I do not own National Treasure or the characters. The only character I own is Jennifer Gates.**

It was a warm spring day in Maryland and a young woman at the age of 26 was in her apartment packing her suitcase. She had long light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a red long sleeve button down shirt, black pants, and black high heeled boots. Her name was Jennifer Gates and she was the younger sister of Ben Gates.

Jennifer had a smile on her face as she packed her suitcase. She was going to see her brother after a few years of being apart. She had decided to stay in Maryland with their mom and Ben decided to stay in Washington with their dad. But she was now heading to Washington because he had found out another clue to where the Templar Treasure might be located. He wouldn't tell her anything over the phone. He said that he wanted to tell her in person.

Like her brother, she had a vast knowledge of history. She also had a vast knowledge in computers, as well as archeology, and deciphering hieroglyphics.

Just as she shut her suitcase she heard a knock on her front door.

"It's open," she yelled through her bedroom.

The door to her apartment opened and an older woman walked in. She had short curly blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Her name was Emily Appleton her mother.

Emily walked down the hall and saw Jennifer come out of her room carrying a suitcase.

"I see your all packed," Emily said.

"Yep," I'm all set. "Thanks for giving me a ride to the airport mom."

"Oh it's no trouble," Emily said. "Ben called and he wanted me to tell you that he'll be meeting you at the airport in Washington."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"Well we'd better get going," Emily said. "Your flight leaves in fifteen minutes."

Jennifer nodded and she followed her mother out of the apartment. Once they were in Emily's car and on the road Emily spoke.

"Ben seemed rather excited on the phone. Do you know why?"

"He's just excited that I'm coming," Jennifer said.

"Really," Emily asked. She could definitely tell that she wasn't getting the full truth from her daughter. "You're sure it's not about the treasure?"

Jennifer took in a deep breath and turned to her mother. She didn't want this topic to come up but she knew it would.

"It is about the treasure isn't it," Emily asked her daughter.

"Yes mom it's about the treasure," Jennifer told her.

"I thought you were done searching for that," Emily asked clearly upset with her.

"No mom I'm not," Jennifer said. "Why do you think I took all those classes in archeology, history, and those linguistic classes?"

"I just have this feeling that you are going to waist your life searching for a treasure that doesn't exist," Emily told her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and she stared out the passenger window. She knew that the Templar treasure was real. It had to be. And if anyone could find the treasure it would be her and her brother.

They arrived at the airport and Jennifer thanked her mother for the ride and she gave her a hug. She then got on the plane leaving for Washington. After a few hours on the plane she finally made it to her destination. She got off and walked into the airport where she saw her brother waiting for her. He had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue gray shirt, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

When she got closer to Ben she saw him talking with a man that she didn't recognize. He had short black hair, a goatee, and blue eyes. Over his blue eyes he wore black glasses. He was dressed casual like Ben. He wore a simple dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name was Riley Poole.

"Cute," Jennifer said in a quite voice.

Jennifer made her way over to the two and she spoke.

"Hey Ben."

Ben turned his head towards her and a smile came across his face. He stood up and he hugged her.

"Jen it's great to see you," Ben said.

"It's great to see you to," Jennifer told him as she returned the hug.

They parted and Ben turned to Riley who was typing away at his laptop.

"Hey Riley I want you to meet someone," Ben told his friend.

Riley looked up from his computer and he smiled. He closed his laptop and made his way over to them.

"Jen this is my friend Riley Poole," Ben said pointing to Riley. "Riley this is my sister Jennifer Gates."

Riley held out his hand and spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jennifer."

"Please call me Jen," Jennifer said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you to Riley."

"Jen it is," Riley said giving her a smile which she returned. He thought she was pretty cute to.

"So Ben," Jennifer said turning to her brother. "What's this clue that you figured out?"

"Not here," Ben told her.

"You just love to keep me waiting don't you," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait," Ben said returning the smile. "I'll tell you at my apartment. Come on."

Jennifer nodded and she followed Ben and Riley to Ben's car. Ben opened the passenger door for Jennifer and after thanking him she got in. Riley got in the backseat and after Ben put Jennifer's suitcase in the trunk he got in the driver's seat. Once everyone was buckled up Ben started the car and they were off.

It only took about ten minutes to reach his apartment and when they did Ben spoke.

"Now you probably want to get settled in the guest room before I tell you what the clue is don't you," Ben asked.

"Nope," Jennifer said with a smile on her face as she got her suitcase out of the trunk. "No more waiting."

Ben chuckled as he led the way to his apartment. He unlocked the door and they entered. Jennifer then took a seat at the table as did Ben and Riley.

"So what clue did you figure out," Jennifer asked.

"Persistent isn't she," Riley said with a grin on his face.

Jennifer smiled back at him and she turned to Ben waiting for her to tell her.

"I'll get straight to the point," Ben said. "The Charlotte's a ship."

Jennifer's eyes grew wide when she heard this.

"You mean she's not a person," Jennifer asked turning to Riley for confirmation.

"Nope," Riley told her. "It was a ship located in the Arctic."

"You found it," Jennifer said getting excited. "And what about the treasure?"

"No," Ben said. "We didn't find the treasure. But we found a clue on the ship."

"What's the clue," Jennifer asked.

"It was a 200 year old Miashawn pipe," Riley told her.

"There was an engraving on the stem of it," Ben continued. "It said, the legend writ the stain affected the key in silence undetected fifty five in iron pen Mr. Matlack can't offend."

"That's more like a riddle than a clue," Jennifer said as she thought about what Ben had told her. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yes think about these two clues in the riddle," Ben told her. He clearly wanted to see if she could figure it out but he gave her hints. "The legend and the key."

Jennifer thought out loud for a moment.

"The legend writ the stain affected. The key in silence undetected. Hold on," Jennifer said. "It's a map because maps have legends and they have keys."

"Getting warmer," Ben told her.

"The stain affected," Jennifer continued. "An invisible map?"

"Almost there," Ben said impressed with his sister's riddle solving.

"55 in iron pen. Mr. Matlack can't offend," Jennifer continued to think out loud. Just then a look of shock appeared on her face and a grin appeared on Ben's. "No."

"Yes," Ben said.

"The map is on the back of the Deceleration of Independence," Jennifer asked.

"Yep," Ben told her.

"Well that's just great," Jennifer said leaning back in her chair with a disappointed look on her face. "And here ends the treasure hunting."

"Nope," Ben told her.

"No," Jennifer asked in a shocked voice. "What do you mean no?"

"He plans on stealing the Deceleration of Independence," Riley told her.

"What," Jennifer said in disbelief. "You can't steal the Deceleration of Independence."

"I have to," Ben said. "I'm stealing it to protect it."

"What are you talking about," Jennifer asked.

"A man named Ian Howe helped us find the Charlotte," Ben explained. "When he found out that the map was on the back of the Deceleration his plan was to steal it. But once he steals it and finds out where the treasure is he'll destroy it. We can't let that happen."

"Let me guess," Jennifer said. "You need my help stealing the document don't you?"

"I can't do it without you sis," Ben said. "Please."

Jennifer sighed and she looked at her brother.

"What's the plan," Jennifer asked.


	2. Listen to Riley

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter two. I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I promise to make the next one longer.**

"Why are we at the Library of Congress again," Jennifer asked Riley as she sat down beside Ben.

"Because I'm trying to talk some sense into the both of you," Riley told them. "You can't steal the Deceleration. I understand why you want to but it can't be done. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Riley," Ben told him.

"Oh really? Maybe this will change your mind on that theory," Riley said as he showed Ben and Jennifer a book about the Deceleration.

"Okay pay close attention," Riley said. "We can't steal it when it's on display or when it's not. Why you ask? Well when it's on display it is surrounded by guards, and video monitors, and little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trip. Not to mention it is sitting underneath an inch of bullet proof glass. It also has sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets to close with a high fever. Now when it's not on display," Riley continued but Jennifer took over.

"It's placed into a four foot thick steel plated vault. And the vault's equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access denial systems."

Riley looked up from the book at Jennifer both impressed and shocked that she knew that information.

"Impressive," Riley asked her. "How did you know that?"

"I did a little reading to," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"But we won't be stealing the Deceleration when it's on display or in the vault," Ben told them.

"Those are the only places where it goes aren't they," Jennifer asked her brother.

"Nope," Ben said. "We'll be stealing it when it's in the preservation room."

"What's the preservation room," Riley asked.

"The preservation room is where they clean, repair, and maintain all of the documents and storage housings," Ben explained. "The best time for us to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend when all of the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.S upstairs. Not to mention there will be much less security down in the preservation room."

"Ben that's brilliant," Jennifer said.

"Okay I take it back," Riley said as he looked up from the book. "It might be possible."

"Let's get to work," Ben said.

With that said they left the Library of Congress.


	3. Preparations

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the third chapter.**

Ben, Riley, and Jennifer were back at Ben's apartment. Jennifer rushed to her room to get her laptop. Jennifer came back with her laptop case strapped to her shoulder and she spoke.

"I'm all set."

"So am I," Riley told her.

"Okay you two get going," Ben said.

Riley and Jennifer nodded and they were off. Riley and Jennifer went back to the National Archives and they started hacking into the video cables. Jennifer opened up her laptop while Riley started getting numerous gadgets out of his laptop case. He then cut a hole in one of the pipes and started feeding a cable through it. Jennifer looked down at her monitor and spoke.

"Okay you're almost there Riley. A little to your right."

"How's this," Riley asked.

"Perfect," Jennifer said.

They finished up hacking into the video surveillance system and they headed back to Riley's van. While Riley was making copy's of the video surveillance Jennifer was testing a small laser on a thermometer.

"Cool it works," Jennifer said as she aimed the green laser at the thermometer and watched the temperature rise on it.

Riley turned to her and spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing my laser out," Jennifer said. "We'll need to activate the declaration's heat sensors so we can get finger prints."

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that," Riley said. "You know something, you and I make a pretty good team."

Jennifer turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah we do don't we," Jennifer said.

After a few seconds of silence Riley spoke again.

"So do you have a boyfriend back in Maryland," Riley asked.

Jennifer was shocked at this question.

"Why does he want to know that," Jennifer thought to herself. Then a smile appeared on her face. "Maybe he's interested in me," she thought again. "He is really cute and smart."

"No I don't have a boyfriend at home," Jennifer told him.

"Oh," Riley said.

Jennifer could have sworn she heard him whisper yes in an excited voice. She couldn't help but giggle a little. "He is interested in me," she thought to herself.

"We'll I'd better get back inside the Archives," Jennifer said.

"Oh right," Riley said. "Here take this earpiece. We should probably make sure that they're working properly."

"Good idea," Jennifer asked as she took the earpiece from him and placed it into her right ear.

She then opened the back door of the van and she spoke.

"Hey can I borrow your video camera," Jennifer asked him.

"Sure," Riley asked as he handed it to her. "Why do you need it?"

"I'm trying to be inconspicuous Riley," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," Riley said returning the smile. "I guess it would look kind of funny if you walked in and started pointing a laser at the Declaration."

"Be right back," Jennifer told him.

With that said she shut the door and started walking towards the Archives.

"Can you hear me," Riley asked through the earpiece.

"Yep," Jennifer said. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Riley said.

Jennifer smiled as she opened the door to the Archives. She then looked around the display room and smiled. She didn't want to get too close to the Declaration for fear she might blow her cover so she turned on Riley's video camera and pretended to record the sights. She then turned to the Declaration and she zoomed in on the heat sensors. Once she got a clear view of it she activated her laser and the sensors went off.

Jennifer then turned off her video camera and she walked out of the Archives.

"I got the sensors to go off," Jennifer told Riley.

"Good work," Riley's voice said through her earpiece.

"So what about you," Jennifer asked thinking back on their last conversation.

"Excuse me," Riley asked in a confused voice at the sudden change of topic.

Jennifer got to the van and she opened the back door startling Riley for a second. She chuckled and she spoke.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Riley said. "Now back to your last question. What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a girlfriend," Jennifer asked.

"No," Riley said. "But hey what girl would be interested in a computer geek like me?"

"Hmm," Jennifer said pretending to think. "I can think of one right now."

"Really," Riley asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh come on Riley you're to hard on yourself," Jennifer told him. "You're cute, you're funny, you're smart, and you're sweet."

"Thanks," Riley said.

"No problem," Jennifer told him.

"Hey Jen," Riley asked.

"Yes," Jennifer said.

"Never mind," Riley said as he quickly got out of the van and into the driver's seat. "Come on we'd better get back to Ben's apartment."

"Okay," Jennifer told him as she got into the passenger's seat.

"I wonder if she was the girl that she said was interested in me," Riley said to himself as he watched her buckle her seat belt.

He couldn't get over how cute she was and he wanted to kick himself for not asking her out.

"All set," Jennifer told him bringing him out of his thoughts about her.

"Huh," Riley asked. "Oh right. Let's go."

With that said, Riley drove them back to Ben's apartment.


	4. Putting the Plan into Action

**Here's Chapter Four.**

Riley and Jennifer were waiting in Ben's living room while he changed into his janitor's outfit. Riley turned to Jennifer and thought to himself.

"This is it. I'm going to ask her out."

He took a deep breath and he spoke.

"Hey Jen."

"Yes Riley," Jennifer asked turning to him.

"Um after this is all over would you...would you like to go out with me," Riley asked.

A smile appeared on Jennifer's face and she spoke.

"I'd love to Riley," Jennifer said. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

"Really," Riley asked in a shocked voice.

Jennifer went to say something else but Ben walked into the room.

"What do you think guys," Ben asked.

They looked up at him and Riley spoke.

"You look like a janitor to me."

"Perfect let's get going," Ben said.

With that said Ben, Riley, and Jennifer left the apartment and went back to the National Archives to steal the Declaration of Independence. Ben opened the back door of Riley's van and he got out. Riley got out of the driver's seat and Jennifer got out of the passenger's seat and they quickly got into the back of the van and started getting all of the gadgets ready.

Riley handed Ben an earpiece and he spoke.

"Ben are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm kind of having second," Jennifer started to say but Ben slammed the back door shut. "Thoughts," Jennifer finished.

"Can you guys hear me okay," Ben asked as he started to make his way to the front entrance of the Archives.

"Yes," Riley said.

"Loud and clear," Jennifer told him.

Ben walked up to the front entrance and showed a security guard his ID badge and he let him through. Ben then put his bags through security and he headed towards the men's bathroom. After quickly disposing his janitor's outfit he went to the mirror to straighten out his tie to his tuxedo.

"How do you look," Riley asked him and Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Not bad," Ben told him.

"Mozeltov," Riley said.

Ben then left the bathroom and grabbed two glasses of champagne. He saw Abigail standing by herself and he walked over to her.

"For you," Ben said handing her a glass of champagne.

"Oh hello Mr. Brown," Abigail said taking the champagne glass from him and giving him a small smile.

"Good evening Dr. Chase," Ben said returning the smile.

"What brings you here," Abigail asked.

"Is that that hot girl who works at the Archives," Riley asked Ben.

Jennifer glared at him and she slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch," Riley said. "Sorry. She's not as hot as you are though."

Jennifer smiled and she spoke.

"Nice save Riley."

"Oh I made a last minute donation," Ben told Abigail. "It was a big one."

"Oh I see," Abigail said. "And I must thank you for your wonderful gift."

"You got it," Ben asked.

"Yes," Abigail said.

"Good," Ben told her.

"You know I couldn't normally except something like that but I really wanted it," Abigail said with a small laugh.

"Well you needed it to finish your collection," Ben told her.

"Ben we don't have time for this," Jennifer said.

"Yeah we've got a mission to do remember," Riley told him.

Just then another man walked up to Abigail and offered her a glass of champagne.

"Would you care for a glass of champagne Dr. Chase," the man asked.

"Oh hello," Abigail said with a smile on her face. "Dr. Herbert I'd like you to meet Mr. Brown."

"Hello," Dr. Herbert said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," Ben said.

"Come on Ben get out of there," Jennifer said. "Ian's probably already here."

"Here why don't you let me take that," Ben said as he took Abigail's champagne glass. "So you can take that off of his hands."

"Oh thank you," Abigail said as Dr. Herbert handed her a champagne glass.

"Why don't we have a quick toast," Ben said as he rose his own champagne glass. "How about we make it to high treason. That's what the men were committing when they signed the Declaration right?"

Abigail and Dr. Herbert turned to each other. Abigail had a somewhat amused face while Dr. Herbert had a confused look on his face.

"Had we lost the war," Ben continued with his toast. "We would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, oh and this is my personal favorite, had their entrails cut out and burned. So here's to the men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right."

After Ben finished his speech Abigail and Dr. Herbert took a sip of their champagne and Ben drained his glass in one gulp.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dr. Herbert," Ben said turning to him. He then turned to Abigail. "And it was nice seeing you again. "Good night."

"Nite," Abigail and Dr. Herbert said together.

Ben then rushed back to the men's bathroom and he dumped Abigail's full glass of champagne out.

"So Riley," Ben said as he set to work. "Did I hear you hitting on my sister a moment ago?"

"Huh," Riley asked. "Oh that well you see," Riley started to say but Ben cut him off.

"Easy Riley I'm not mad at you," Ben told him with a chuckle. "So you guys going out now?"

"After we find the treasure yeah," Jennifer said.

"How are those fingerprints looking," Riley asked wanting to change the subject.

"I don't believe it," Ben said with a smile on his face as he took the champagne glass out of the plastic sack and examined it. "It worked."

"I don't believe it," Riley said.

Ben then put on a plastic glove and he pressed his thumb to one of Abigail's fingerprints. He then walked out of the bathroom and headed for a door leading to the hallway where the elevator leading to the preservation room was located.

"Okay Ben I'm going to turn off the surveillance camera in five, four, three, now," Riley said as he hit a button on his laptop.

"Ben Gates," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "You are now the invisible man."

He opened the door and walked down the hallway and over to the elevator. He pushed a button on the side of the door and a keyboard popped out. He then shined a blue light on the keyboard revealing the keys that Abigail had pushed.

"Alright Ben," Jennifer said. "Give me the letters to her password."

"A...e...f...g...l...o...r...v...y," Ben told his sister.

She then started typing away at her laptop and she spoke.

"Okay the anagrams are being listed. I've got a glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, gravy floe, valey frog," Jennifer told him but he cut her off.

"It's valley forge," Ben said.

"Of course," Jennifer said. "She pressed the 'l' twice."

He then typed the password into the keyboard and it granted him access. A smile came across his face as he rode the elevator down to the preservation room. Once he stepped out of the elevator he walked into the preservation room and he gave a thumbs up at the surveillance camera.

"We're in," Ben told his friend and sister.

"Great," Jennifer said.

Ben then walked over to the Declaration and he started to unscrew the casing that it was in. The process was slow and he was starting to get frustrated.

"You're doing great Ben," Riley told him. "But you'd better hurry it up."

"Yeah you have one," Jennifer started to say but static suddenly appeared on her computer screen. "Oh no."

"What," Ben asked.

"I lost my feed," Jennifer told him. "Riley please tell me you can see what's going on?"

"I can't either," Riley said in a panicky voice. "I don't know where anyone is."

"Ben you have to get out of there," Jennifer said. "Hurry!"

**And I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter. Here's the first cliff hanger of the story.**


	5. Save the Declaration

**Here's chapter five.**

Ben started to panic. He had to get out of there and quick since his sister and friend couldn't tell where anyone was but he couldn't leave without the Declaration.

"That's it," Ben said as he lifted the casing the Declaration was in. "I'm taking the whole thing with me."

"Wait what," Riley asked. "Is it heavy?"

Ben ignored Riley's question and carried the document out of the Preservation Room. Once he made it to the elevator he he to use his foot to hit the up button. But while he was waiting for the elevator to come down the door at the end of the hall opened and Ben spun around to see Ian and his men.

"Gates," Ian said in a surprised voice. He definitely wasn't expecting to run into Ben.

Ian ordered Shaw to fire and he started shooting at Ben. Ben quickly held the case in front of him so the bullets wouldn't hit him.

"Ben," Jennifer asked in a frightened voice. "Ben what's going on?"

"Who's shooting," Riley asked in the same frightened voice.

Ben ignored them and continued to block the bullets with the case. Ben sighed with relief when the elevator finally arrived. He backed into the elevator blocking bullets as he did so. When the door shut he heard Ian scream "he's got the bloody map."

"Ben talk to me," Jennifer said again. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I ran into Ian," Ben finally said and Jennifer and Riley sighed with relief when they heard his voice. "His buddies were shooting at me. I'm in the elevator right now trying to get the document out."

"You're not hurt are you," Jennifer asked.

"No," Ben told his sister. "I'm just lucky that the casing is bullet proof."

"I really hate Ian," Riley said.

"I haven't met the guy and I hate him," Jennifer said.

"I'll be at the van in about ten minutes," Ben told them.

"Alright," Riley said.

Jennifer opened the back door of the van and she stepped out. Riley turned to her and spoke.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm keeping a lookout for him," Jennifer told Riley.

Ten minutes had passed and Jennifer finally saw Ben coming out of the Archives. A smile appeared on her face as she ran up to her brother.

"Ben," Jennifer said ran up to him. "I was starting to get worried."

"Get back to the van," Ben said as he continued walking.

"Uh guys," Riley said. "The mean Declaration lady is behind you."

"Stop talking," Ben told Riley. "Start the van?"

Riley did as he was told and Jennifer glanced behind her and saw that Riley was right. She and Ben started to pick up the pace a little as they made there way to the van.

"Hey," Abigail yelled at Ben and Jennifer.

They spun around and Ben tried his best to put an innocent smile on his face.

"Oh Dr. Chase," Ben said.

"Mr. Brown what in the world is going on," Abigail asked. She then turned to Jennifer and spoke. "Miss Brown what are you doing here?"

"Oh uh," Jennifer started to say but before she could finish Abigail noticed the document in Ben's hands.

"What's that," Abigail asked pointed to the document.

"What I can't buy a souvenir," Ben asked her trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Stop talking and get in the van," Riley told them as he nervously tapped the side of the van.

"So uh did you enjoy the party," Ben asked Abigail.

Jennifer turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face. She couldn't believe he was trying to chat with her when the cops could be after them at any moment.

"Yeah," Abigail said started to get annoyed now. Something wasn't right she knew it.

Just then the alarms started to go off in the Archives and Ben and Jennifer started panicking.

"Damn it," Jennifer said.

"Oh no," Riley said.

"Oh my god you did not," Abigail said as she looked at the document again. "Security! Quick over here!"

"No don't," Ben yelled.

"Give me that," Abigail said as she snatched the document out of Ben's hands.

"Okay fine take it," Ben said holding his hands up in defeat. "It's yours."

"What," Jennifer asked her brother. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was just going to give the document to her after all their hard work.

Just then Ben saw Ian standing on the steps of the Archives. An evil smile appeared on his face when he saw Ben and Jennifer.

"There you are," Ian said as he and his men started making their way towards them.

"Go," Ben yelled as he grabbed his sister's arm and started dragging her to the van.

Ian's men started shooting at them and Jennifer screamed out of shock as a bullet missed her head by an inch.

"Jen," Riley yelled.

"Oh no," Ben said as he saw Ian grab Abigail and throw her into the back of a truck. "This is bad. This is very bad. Stay here," Ben told his sister who was standing outside the van.

Ben tried to run to save Abigail but was shot at and he had to take cover. Another bullet came close to hitting Jennifer and she ducked just in time. She quickly opened the passenger's door and she got in as another bullet came at her and hit the window as she shut the door. Riley pulled her away from the glass that was falling on top of her.

"This is crazy," Riley said as he tried his best to keep Jennifer away from anymore oncoming bullets.

Ben ran back to the van and he jumped in the back and slammed the door shut.

"Go," Ben yelled.

Jennifer brushed the glass off of her seat and sat down as Riley took off after Ian.

"What are we going to do once we catch them," Riley asked as he slammed on the accelerator.

"I don't know yet," Ben said. "I'm still working on it."

Just then the back door of Ian's truck flew open and Abigail was dangling from it with one hand.

"Oh no," Ben said as he saw the sight before them.

"Oh god," Jennifer said as watched Abigail hang on for dear life.

"Holy lord," Riley said.

"Riley get me next to her," Ben told his friend.

As Riley pulled up next to the truck they saw that Ian had taken the document from Abigail.

The back door of the truck swung beside the van and Ben spoke.

"Abigail," Ben yelled has he held out his hand. "Give me your hand!"

"Are you crazy," Abigail yelled back.

"You're going to have to trust me," Ben yelled. "Jump!"

Abigail thought for a second and decided that she didn't have another choice so she jumped and Ben caught her. As he pulled her into the van and shut the door they barely missed a bullet that bounced off the side of the van. Riley sped up and they lost Ian and his men.

"Are you okay," Ben asked Abigail.

"No I'm not," Abigail said shouting at him. "They stole the," Abigail started to say but Ben cut her off.

"You're not hurt are you," Ben asked trying his best to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"You people are all lunatics," Abigail shouted again.

"Are you alright," Ben asked again this time a little louder.

"I'm still a little on edge from being shot at but I'll be okay," Riley said trying to lighten the mood a little. "Thanks for asking."

Jennifer chuckled and Abigail ignored them both.

"Well I'm not alright," she said in an angry voice. "Those men took the Declaration of Independence."

"What," Riley yelled. "She lost it?"

"Yeah Ben just handed the document to her and then Ian took it," Jennifer told him.

"You did what," Riley asked Ben.

"I didn't give Dr. Chase the real document," Ben told Riley and Jennifer. "I gave her a souvenir," Ben held up a long red cylindrical case and showed it to Abigail. "This is the real one. I thought it would be a good idea to have a duplicate and it turns out I was right. Actually I had to pay for the real one and the souvenir so you owe me 35 dollars plus tax."

"Genius," Riley said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Jennifer said.

"That's okay sis," Ben told Jennifer. "Had I been in your shoes I would have probably reacted the same way."

"Who were those men," Abigail asked still confused by the whole situation.

"They were the men we warned you about," Ben told her.

"And you didn't believe us," Riley said.

"We did the only thing we could do to keep it safe," Jennifer explained.

"Give me that document," Abigail shouted again.

"You're shouting again," Ben said. "And it's really starting to annoy me."

"I think she was swearing to," Riley added.

"Oh well we probably deserve that," Ben said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people," Abigail said. "There is not an invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

"And there is no possible way that anyone could steal this," Ben said as he held up the case with the document in it. "I'm telling you I leveled with you 100 percent. Everything we told you was the truth."

"I want that document Mr. Brown," Abigail said in a firm voice.

"Scratch that," Ben said. "I leveled with you 98 percent. My name isn't Brown it's Gates. And that girl up front is my sister and she's also a Gates."

"Hold on a second," Abigail said. "Gates? Did you just say Gates? Your that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers."

"It's not a conspiracy theory," Jennifer said getting annoyed.

"I take back everything I said," Abigail said. "You aren't liars. You're all insane."

"Come up with a new word for us," Jennifer said. "The word insane had already been overused."

"So are we sticking to the plan Ben," Riley asked.

"What plan," Abigail asked.

"We plan on running chemical tests on the back of the Declaration to find out if there really is a map on the back," Ben explained.

"You can't possibly think that you can run chemical tests on the back of the Declaration of Independence in a moving van," Abigail said.

"We don't plan on doing the tests in a moving van," Jennifer told her.

"We have a clean room environment all set up," Riley added.

"ETS suits, particulate air filtration, everything's all there," Jennifer said.

"Are you serious," Abigail asked sounding shocked.

"We can't go back there," Ben told them.

"Why not," Jennifer asked her brother.

"Because I may have payed for the souvenir with a visa," Ben told them.

"A credit card slip," Riley and Jennifer asked in unison.

"Dude we're on the grid," Riley said.

"They're going to have your records from forever," Jennifer added. "They're going to have mine and Riley's records from forever."

"I know guys," Ben said. "It's only a matter of time before the FBI shows up at my front door."

"So what are we supposed to do now," Riley asked.

"We need those letters," Ben told him.

"What letters," Abigail asked.

"Get off the road Riley," Ben said. "Take a right."

Riley nodded and he pulled into an empty park.


	6. The Argument

**Here's chapter six.**

Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Abigail were in the middle of a park trying to decide what they should do next. Ben was pacing back and forth thinking to himself while Riley and Jennifer were sitting on a nearby park bench and Abigail was sitting on the floor of the van with her feet dangling out.

Riley yawned from exhaustion and he put his arm around Jennifer who scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Riley and Jennifer haven't had the chance to go out yet but with everything that they have been through together so far they were starting to become very close. Probably closer than they would have been if none of this had happened and they had just went out.

"There must be something about treasure hunting that brings people together," Jennifer thought to herself as she leaned closer to Riley to try and keep warm.

Jennifer really wished she had brought a coat. But they had to leave in a hurry and she didn't have time to think about bringing one. Riley felt her shiver a little and he removed his coat and he placed it around her arms he then put both of his arms around her to try and keep her warm.

"You didn't need to do that," Jennifer told him.

"You need it more than I do," Riley said.

Jennifer kissed him on the cheek and she turned back to watch her brother continue to pace back and forth.

"So your telling me you have the original Silence Dogood letter," Abigail asked. "What did you steal those to?"

"I really don't like her," Jennifer said so that only Riley could hear her.

Riley chuckled and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah I'm not that thrilled with her either," Riley said in the same quiet voice.

"They are scans of the originals," Ben said in a frustrated voice. "Quiet please."

"And how did you get scans of the originals," Abigail asked.

"Because we know the person that has the originals," Jennifer told her in an annoyed voice. "And I think Ben told you to be quiet."

Abigail looked like she had been insulted. However, she ignored Jennifer and spoke again.

"Why do you need them?"

Ben turned to Jennifer and Riley and spoke.

"She really can't shut her mouth can she?"

"I think I've got some duct tape in the van," Riley said.

Jennifer chuckled and Abigail glared at them.

"They wouldn't would they," Abigail thought to herself.

"Look if you promise to be quiet I will let you hold on to the document," Ben said as he handed her the Declaration.

"Come on Ben," Jennifer said with a small yawn. "You know what we have to do."

"Yes I know," Ben said turning to his sister. "I'm just trying to think of anything else we could do."

"Ben I don't mean to be a nudge or anything but you do realize how many people we have after us don't you," Riley asked his friend.

"Yeah we probably have our own satellite by now," Jennifer added. "I mean come on, it took you what two seconds to decide to steal the Declaration."

"I know," Ben said turning to face his sister again. "But I didn't think that we'd personally have to tell our dad about it."

Just then Abigail tried to make a run for it. Ben spun around and grabbed her.

"Not cool," Ben said taking the Declaration from her.

"Let go of me," Abigail shouted.

"Fine," Ben said letting go of her arm. "I let you go. Now get going."

"I don't think so," Abigail said facing him. "I'm not going without that document."

"Well your not going with the document," Ben stated.

"Oh yes I am," Abigail said. "I refuse to let the Declaration out of my sight. So that means I'm going."

"You're not coming with us," Ben told her in a more firm voice.

"Yes I am," Abigail said trying to match his firm tone.

"No you're not," Ben told her.

"Look," Abigail said. "You shouldn't have told me where you were going if you wanted to leave me behind. I could have the cops here in a few seconds."

"Fine," Ben said. "Have it your way."

"What," Jennifer asked in a shocked an annoyed voice.

Ben, Riley, Jennifer, and Abigail got back into the van. Riley got in the driver's seat, Jennifer in the passenger's, and Ben and Abigail rode in the back. Riley started their car and they were off to their dad's house.

A little while later Riley pulled up in front of Patrick Gates's house. Ben looked out the window and Riley spoke.

"It looks okay."

"Just to be safe you'd better park a couple of blocks away," Ben told his friend.

"No problem," Riley said as he started driving again. "How long do you think we have?"

"A couple of hours at least," Ben said. "Well I hope anyway."

"What should we do about her," Riley asked. "That duct tape option is still there."

"No I don't think that will be necessary," Ben said as he turned to Abigail. I'm pretty sure she won't be any trouble. Do you promise that you won't be any trouble?"

Abigail gave an annoyed sigh and she spoke.

"Yes I promise."

"You see that," Ben said with a smile on her face. "She's curious."

Once Ben said that they were far enough away from the house Riley stopped the car and turned it off. He turned his head and saw that Jennifer had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hey we're here Jen."

"Can I have five more minutes," Jennifer asked.

Ben chuckled and spoke.

"Come on sis. Up and at em."

Jennifer opened her eyes and she got out of the van along with everyone else. Riley walked around the van and he took her hand. Jennifer smiled and they stated to walk towards the house. Once they got at the front door Ben rang the doorbell. After waiting for a few seconds the door opened and an older man appeared. He had gray hair and light blue eyes. Over his eyes he wore a pair of silver glasses. He was wearing a blue sweater and blue jeans. A look of shock appeared on his face when he saw his kids standing at his doorway along with two others he didn't recognize.

"Hey dad," Ben and Jennifer said in unison.

"So," Patrick said as he looked at all of them. "Where's the party?"

"Dad we're kind of in a little bit of trouble," Ben told him.

Patrick turned to his daughter and the young man who was holding her hand. He then turned to Abigail who was standing next to Ben.

"Is one of them pregnant," Patrick asked.

"No," Jennifer quickly said as Riley removed his arm from around her. "That's not it."

"Come on dad can we please come in," Ben asked.

Patrick sighed and stepped aside so they could enter the house. He then took Ben and Jennifer aside and spoke in a quiet voice so that only they could hear him.

"This better not be about the damn treasure," Patrick said in a somewhat angry voice.

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other then they walked into the living room to join Abigail and Riley. Jennifer sat on the couch next to Riley and she handed him back his jacket which he laid on the couch next to him. Abigail took a seat in a chair and Ben decided to stand.

"Dad," Ben said after an awkward silence. "We need those Silence Dogood letters."

"Yeah it's about the treasure," Jennifer told him.

"And they dragged the both of you into this," Patrick said as he indicated Abigail and Riley.

"Literally," Abigail said.

"Not me," Riley said. "I volunteered."

"Well unvolunteer," Patrick told Riley. "Before you waste your life like they are."

"Come on dad knock it off," Ben said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh and I'm the crazy one," Patrick said. "I'm the one who has a house, a job, and health insurance. I even had your mother for a brief period of time. But at least I had you two. And what do you two have? Him," Patrick asked as he pointed a finger at Riley. "A person who volunteered to search for a treasure so he could waste his life like you."

"Come on dad," Jennifer said. "If you just give Ben and I the letters we'll leave."

Patrick turned to look at his daughter and he had a very disappointed look on his face.

"I am disappointed in you and your brother," Patrick said.

Riley turned to Jennifer and saw that she had the look of someone who had just been punched in the gut. Sure her father has been angry with her and Ben but never disappointed in them. She felt like a failure and so did Ben. Riley put a comforting arm around her because she looked like she was about to go into tears. After a moment of an awkward silence Ben spoke in an angry voice when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Well dad maybe that's the real Gates family legacy," Ben said. "Children who disappoint their fathers."

"Get out," Patrick said. He was starting to get really angry now. "Leave and take your troubles with you."

"I found it dad," Ben said.

"You found what," Patrick asked.

"I found the Charlotte," Ben said.

Patrick's expression suddenly changed from angry to shock.

"The Charlotte," Patrick asked. "You mean she was a ship and not a person?"

"Yeah dad," Ben said. "She was beautiful."

"And what about the treasure," Patrick asked his son.

Ben turned to his sister and then back to his father.

"Well no," Ben said. His father gave a disgusted sigh and turned his back on him. "But we did find a clue on the ship that led us here."

"And that's all you two will ever find Ben," Patrick told him as he faced his son again. "All you'll ever find are clues. Listen kids I've finally figured it out. The legend says that the treasure was buried to keep the British from finding it. But the legend was really invented to keep the British occupied. The legend is a myth. It's not real."

"Well I'm sorry dad," Jennifer said as she got to her feet. "But I refuse to believe that the treasure is nothing more than a myth."

"I agree with Jen," Ben said. "We've come to far to just give up now."

"Well you two can believe whatever you want," Patrick told his kids. "You two aren't children anymore. Just do whatever you want. I can see that I won't be able to stop you."

"Your dad is probably right," Abigail finally said after keeping quiet for a while. "You don't even know if there is another clue."

"Well," Ben said as he turned to face her. "I can think of a way that we can find out if there's another clue. And we can find out right now."

"Why don't you guys get a head start on it," Jennifer told her brother. "I need some air."

"Are you okay Jen," Ben asked his sister concern filling his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jennifer told him trying to force a smile. "Like I said I just need some air."

With that said she left the house and sat out front on the stairs. Ben turned to Riley and spoke.

"Go check on her," Ben told his friend. "Something's wrong."

"I was already heading that way," Riley said grabbing his jacket.

"We'll let you guys no if we find anything," Ben said.

"Alright," Riley said as he walked out the front door.


	7. The Hidden Cipher

**Here's chapter seven.**

Jennifer heard the front door open and she felt the warmth of a coat being placed around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Riley sitting down on the steps next to her. A small smile came across her face when she saw him and he returned it. Riley put an arm around her and she scooted closer to him. She then looked away from him and they just sat there in silence.

She was glad that he didn't ask her what was bothering her right away. It was nice to just sit there in silence without all the noise going on inside. Jennifer tried to think back to her childhood and tried to remember if her father had ever said that he was disappointed in her and Ben. But she couldn't remember him ever saying that. They didn't really do anything that he thought was a disappointment. They did get yelled at for constantly asking questions about the Templar Treasure but they couldn't help it. Ever since their grandpa John Adams Gates, told them the story about it they were determined to find it. And they weren't about to give up now.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that," Jennifer finally said as she turned to face Riley.

"You don't have to apologize," Riley said turning to her.

"It was just such a shock to hear my father say that Ben and I were a disappointment to him," Jennifer said. "That was the first time I had ever heard him say that."

"I'm sure he was just angry," Riley said trying to make her feel better. At least he hoped that her father didn't mean what he said.

"I don't no Riley," Jennifer said as she lowered her head. "He looked pretty serious to me. I mean you'd think he'd be happy that Ben and I are trying to clear our family name. That we're trying to prove to the world that we're not crazy. That the treasure is real."

"Hey," Riley said as he put a hand on her cheek and gently turned her towards him. "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to help you and Ben find the treasure and clear your name. Then your dad won't be able to say that you and Ben are a disappointment to him."

A smile appeared on Jennifer's face and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. It was their first actual kiss.

"Maybe there is something to treasure hunting that brings people together after all," Jennifer thought as she continued kissing him.

But before long the front door opened and they heard Ben's excited voice.

"Darn it," Jennifer thought to herself. "Leave it to Ben to ruin a moment."

"Jen! Riley! Come in here quick," Ben said. He then looked down as they quickly separated and he realized that he had interrupted their kiss.

"Oh sorry," Ben said his face turning slightly red.

"Don't worry about it," Riley told his friend in a slightly annoyed voice.

Riley got to his feet and he pulled Jen to hers.

"You found the map," Jennifer asked her brother a smile forming on her face.

"I don't know if it's a map or not yet," Ben said. "But there's definitely something there. Come on."

Jennifer chuckled and she and Riley followed her brother back into the house and into the kitchen where they saw Abigail dabbing the map with lemon juice and blow drying the document.

"Guys look at this," Abigail said in an excited voice. She couldn't help herself. She had never expected to find something on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

Ben, Riley, and Jennifer rushed over to the table and they looked at the documents. They didn't see a map but they did see something appearing on the back. There were numbers going down the back of the document. There was one number then a hyphen, followed by another number and then a hyphen, and finally a third number was after the second hyphen.

Ben quickly got a notepad and a pencil and started writing down the numbers. A confused look appeared on Riley's face as he looked up at Ben.

"That's not a map. I thought you said that there would be a map."

"Told you," the annoyed voice of Patrick was heard as he entered the dinning room. "More clues that's all you'll ever find."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and ignored him. She was too excited to argue with her father right now.

"Are those latitudes and longitudes," Riley asked no one in particular.

"Of course," Jennifer said smacking a hand to her forehead. "That's why we need the Silence Dogood letters."

"That's the key," Abigail asked Jennifer.

"The key in silence undetected," Jennifer explained and Abigail nodded showing that she understood.

"Can someone please explain to me what these magic numbers are," Riley asked again to no one in particular.

"It's an andor cipher," Abigail said putting down the hairdryer.

"That's right," they heard Patrick say.

"Oh I see," Riley said in a sarcastic voice. He still was unsure of what the numbers meant. "What's an andor cipher?"

"Just codes," Jennifer told him.

"Oh," Riley said. "Why couldn't someone just say that?"

Jennifer chuckled and Ben tried to explain a little more.

"Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in the key," Ben said.

"Usually a random book or a newspaper article," Abigail added.

"In this case the Silence Dogood letters," Ben said.

"So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on that page, and the letter in that line," Jennifer said as she looked at the notepad in her brother's hand.

"Yep," Ben said. "So dad where are those letters?"

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that their grandfather," Patrick started to say but Jennifer cut him off.

"Dad?"

"Even found those letters," Patrick continued ignoring Jennifer. "They were in an antique desk from the press room," again he was unable to finish because this time Ben cut him off.

"Dad?"

"From the New England Current," Patrick continued again ignoring Ben this time.

"Dad where are the letters," Jennifer asked starting to lose patience.

"I'm sorry Jennifer I don't have them," Patrick finally admitted.

"What," Ben and Jennifer asked in unison to make sure they heard him correctly.

"I don't have them," Patrick repeated.

Ben sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He then turned back to his father and tried his best not to sound angry when he spoke.

"Where are they," Ben asked.

"I donated them son," Patrick said. "To the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

"Time to go," Ben told Riley and Jennifer.

Abigail didn't hear Ben. She was too busy staring at the back of the Declaration in disbelief.

"I still can't believe it," Abigail said in a shocked voice. "That after all these years no one knew what was on the back."

"The back of what," Patrick asked as he walked into the kitchen and lifted the document off of the table a look of horror struck his face. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"I know dad," Jennifer said.

"Oh my god," Patrick said again in the same panicked voice. "What have the two of you done?! This is the Declaration of Independence!"

"I know dad," Ben said getting annoyed now. He knew another speech was about to come and they didn't have time for that.

"And it happens to be very delicate," Abigail said gently taking it away from Patrick and folding it up.

"You stole it," Patrick said the look of panic gone and a look of anger and disbelief were in it's place.

"Look dad," Ben said. "I can explain but now is not the time."

"You saw the cipher," Jennifer added.

"And as I have said before that will lead to another clue, and that will lead to another clue and so on. I've wasted 20 years of my life searching for something that doesn't exist and now the two of you have destroyed yours. Not to mention you've pulled me into all of this."

"We can't have that," Ben said.


	8. The Secret Code in the Letters

**Here's chapter eight.**

After Ben, Riley, Jennifer, and Abigail left Patrick's house Ben decided that they should take his car. The cops would know what their van would look like by now and they would be spotted quite easily in a big red van. Ben got in the driver's seat and Abigail rode shotgun. Riley and Jennifer got in the backseat and Riley laid his head on the window and got comfortable. Jennifer yawned and she laid her head on Riley's shoulder and put her feet up. She didn't realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes. Ben started the car and he pulled out of Patrick's driveway and got onto the road.

"I was thinking," Ben told his friends. "We should probably change our close. We look kind of conspicuous."

"I would love to go shopping too Ben but unfortunately we have no money," Riley said in a very tired voice.

"Here I took this from the house," Ben told Abigail as he handed her a small black book. "Dad usually keeps a few hundred dollar bills in there."

"Common sense," Abigail said with a smirk on her face. "How appropriate for the Gates family."

"We get it Abigail," Jennifer said with a small yawn. "You think we're crazy time to move on."

"Tell me when we get there," Riley said with a yawn. "I'm hungry. This car smells weird."

Jennifer couldn't help but chuckled. Ben looked at them from the review mirror and he smiled.

"You two had better get some sleep," Ben said. "It'll take a couple of hours to get to Philadelphia."

"Sleep does sound good right about now," Abigail said as she got comfortable in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Shouldn't someone stay awake and make sure Ben doesn't fall asleep," Jennifer asked.

"I'm fine sis," Ben assured his sister. "Get some sleep."

"Okay," Jennifer said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later the four arrived in Philadelphia a little passed eight in the morning. Ben parked the car in a parking lot in front of a clothing store.

"Guys we're here," Ben told them.

Abigail opened her eyes and she yawned and stretched. She looked outside and saw that the sun had come out.

"What time is it," Abigail asked.

"About 8:15am," Ben told her. He then looked through the review mirror and spoke. "Jen, Riley wake up. We're here."

Jennifer yawned and she opened her eyes. She kissed Riley on the cheek and she spoke.

"Come on Riley wake up."

"Alright, alright I'm up," Riley said as he got into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes.

"Can we stop and get some coffee when we're done," Jennifer asked as she got out of the backseat.

"Yeah I could use some myself," Ben told her.

They started walking towards the store and Ben turned to Riley.

"Here's a hundred dollar bill," Ben said. "Can you pick something out quickly and rush to get the code from the letters?"

"No problem," Riley said as he took the hundred dollar bill and placed it in his pocket.

They entered the store and Jennifer and Abigail went to the women's section while Ben and Riley went to the men's section. While Abigail and Jennifer were looking for something to wear Abigail spoke.

"I'm sorry," Abigail said.

"Excuse me," Jennifer asked turning to her.

"I'm sorry that I called you and your brother crazy," Abigail said. "I should have believed him and his friend when they came and saw me."

"Apology accepted," Jennifer said as she took a pair of tan jeans off of the rack. "I'm sure if I were in your shoes I would have thought the story was ridiculous to."

Abigail smiled and she took a pair of blue jeans off of the rack. Jennifer found a black turtle neck that she liked and Abigail found a black button down shirt that she liked. They went over to the coat section and they both got a tan jean jacket.

As they were walking towards the changing stalls Abigail turned to Jennifer.

"So are you and Riley an item," Abigail asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer told her.

"How long have you two been together," Abigail asked.

"Two days," Jennifer told her.

"Oh I thought you two have been together longer than that," Abigail said. "You guys act like you've been together forever. I'm guessing you've known each other a long time."

"Nope," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "Ben introduced me to Riley a little over a week ago."

"Wow," Abigail said in a shocked voice. "So I'm guessing you haven't even had the chance to go out yet."

"You're right," Jennifer told her. "Of course we've been through a lot in this passed week. And I think we've become a lot closer than if we were to go out. I guess there's just something about treasure hunting that brings people together."

Jennifer and Abigail entered the changing stalls and they continued talking while putting on their clothes.

"And on that note," Jennifer said. "I see the way you look at my brother."

"What," Abigail said in a shocked voice.

"You like him don't you," Jennifer asked. "Face it, you guys are great for each other. You both love history and I can tell that you like treasure hunting to even if you don't want to admit it," Jennifer said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay so maybe I do like him a little," Abigail admitted. "But that doesn't mean," Abigail started to say but she couldn't finish her sentence because Ben entered the changing stalls.

"Hi ladies," Ben said as he chose a stall. "What are you talking about?"

"Men," Jennifer said with a chuckle as she opened her stall and stepped out.

"In a good or bad way," Ben asked his sister.

"You'll just have to wonder," Jennifer said laughing a little.

"Of course," Ben said as he rolled his eyes. "You got everything you need?"

"Yep I got my clothes picket out," Jennifer told him.

"What about shoes," Ben asked.

"I'm good on shoes," Jennifer told her brother. "I'm just going to wear my white tennis shoes."

"Oh okay," Ben said.

"Well I'm going to go pay for my clothes," Jennifer said. "I need some money Ben."

Ben handed her a hundred dollar bill and she took it. She then walked out of the changing stalls and she walked up to the front counter where she saw Riley waiting for them. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a blue zip up hooded shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey Riley," Jennifer said as she kissed him.

"Hey," Riley said returning the kiss.

"I'm paying for the shirt, the coat, and the jeans ma'am," Jennifer told the cashier.

"Take the tags off so I can ring them up," the cashier told her.

Jennifer did as she was told and she handed her the tags. She then turned to Riley and spoke.

"So did you get it," Jennifer asked.

"Oh yeah I got it," Riley said with a smile on his face. "But I want to wait until Ben and Abigail get here to tell you."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"That will be fifty dollars," the cashier told Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded and she handed the cashier the hundred dollar bill. After she got her change back she saw Ben and Abigail walk out of the stalls and up to the cashier. Ben was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and a blue gray coat. Ben noticed Riley was there and he spoke.

"Riley you're back. Did you get the code?"

"Yep I got it," Riley told his friend.

"I'm paying for my clothes and my friend's," Ben told the cashier. "Let's here it," Ben told his friend.

Riley went to tell them the code but was interrupted by the cashier.

"Please remove the tags so I can ring them up," the cashier said.

They did as they were told and they handed them to the cashier.

"Let's here it Riley," Ben said.

"Alright," Riley said. "The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow."

"That will be one hundred dollars please," the cashier said as Riley went to say something else.

Ben handed her a hundred dollar bill and Riley continued.

"Now Pass and Stow referring to," Riley started to say but he was cut off by Ben, Jennifer, and Abigail.

"The liberty bell," the three said together.

"Why do you have to do that," Riley asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well John Pass and John Stow cast the liberty bell," Abigail said ignoring Riley's question.

"So what does the rest of it mean," Riley asked.

"Wait a second," Jennifer said. "The vision to see the treasured past must mean a way to read the map."

"Wait wasn't the cipher the map," Riley asked Jennifer.

"No," Jennifer said. "The cipher was a way to find out how to read the map."

"And the way to read the map comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the liberty bell," Abigail said as she started to understand its meaning.

"Crosses in front of the house of the liberty bell," Ben corrected her.

"Independence Hall," Jennifer asked and Ben nodded.

"So does the timely shadow mean a specific time," Riley asked.

"Yes but what time," Jennifer asked.

"Oh you guys are going to love this," Ben said with an excited look on his face. "Excuse me. Can I see that hundred dollar bill I just paid you with," Ben asked the cashier.

"No," the cashier told him.

"Oh well I have a diver's watch," Ben said removing his watch from his left wrist and showing it to her. "It's actually quite valuable. You can use it for collateral."

"Whatever," the cashier said as she rolled her eyes and handed him back the hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you ma'am," Ben said to the cashier. He then turned back to his sister and friends. "On the back of the one hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall, based on the painting done the the 1780s. And the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin. It's wonderful."

Riley turned to Jennifer with a worried look on his face. Jennifer knew what the question was without him asking it and she answered for him.

"Don't worry my brother didn't go insane," Jennifer said with a chuckle.

"You sure," Riley asked.

"Can you hold this," Ben asked Abigail as he handed her the case carrying the Declaration while ignoring Jennifer and Riley.

"Sure," Abigail said as she took the case from him and strapped it to her shoulder. Ben gave her a look and she spoke. "Don't worry I promise I won't try and take off."

Ben smiled at her and he turned back to the one hundred dollar bill that he was holding.

"Now I think if we look at this clock tower on the back we might find the specific time," Ben said as he took his water bottle out of his backpack and used it as a magnifying glass.

"What time do you see Ben," Jennifer asked.

"2:22," Ben told her.

"What time is it now," Abigail asked.

"It's almost three," the cashier told them as she looked at the watch that Ben had given her as collateral.

"Darn it," Jennifer said in a frustrated voice. "I can't believe we missed it."

"No we didn't," Riley told her.

Jennifer and the others looked at Riley with confused faces.

"What are you talking about," Ben asked his friend.

"We didn't miss it because...hold on you guys don't know this," Riley asked with a shocked expression on his face. "I know something about history that you guys don't?"

"I would be very excited to learn what you know Riley," Ben said starting to lose patience.

"Just give me a second," Riley said taking in a deep breath. "This...this is so cool. I can't believe I know something about history that you don't."

"Riley," Abigail said starting to lose patience as well.

"I just need a moment to take this in," Riley said a grin appearing on his face. "Is this how you guys feel all of the time? Wow it's great."

"Hon you've had your moment," Jennifer said. "I'd really like to learn what you know."

"Fine," Riley said disappointed that he couldn't have a few more minutes of pride and bragging. "What I know is that daylight savings time wasn't established until World War 1. If it's 3:00pm now, that means that in 1776 it would be 2:00pm."

"Riley you are a genius my friend," Ben said a smile appearing on his face. He handed the cashier back the hundred dollar bill and she gave him back his watch.

"Let's go guys," Abigail said.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Jennifer said as she kissed his cheek. "See you know your history."

"Do you guys know who the first person was to suggest daylight savings time was," Riley asked as he took Jennifer's hand and followed Ben and Abigail out the door.

"Benjamin Franklin," Ben, Abigail, and Jennifer said together which caused Riley to stop his foot in frustration.

Jennifer laughed and she spoke.

"Come on hon you had your moment," Jennifer said kissing him again before they left the store.


	9. Benjamin Franklin's Spectacles

**Before I begin chapter nine I'd like to thank those who have read and reviewed my fanfic. And a special thanks to MutantHunnyBunny for adding my story to their favorites, luckystar125 to their story alerts, and Alezandrae-Andromeda-Lupin for adding my story to their favorites as well as their story alerts.**

**Thanks guys :) Here's Chapter Nine.**

Ben, Riley, Jennifer, and Abigail enter Independence Hall and they sneak to a staircase leading to the roof.

"What bell is this," Riley asked.

"It's the Centennial bell," Ben told his friend.

"It replaced the Liberty bell in 1876," Jennifer added.

"Guys look," Abigail said as she pointed to a brick wall where a shadow was casting off of it. "There it is."

"Alright," Ben said as he turned to face everyone. "You guys head to the signing room. I'm going to go down there. I shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

Abigail raced down the stairs and Jennifer followed. Riley glanced at his watch and a smile came across his face.

"3:22. My idea," Riley said as he headed downstairs.

Ben was right. They only had to wait for him for about five minutes and when he showed up in the signing room Riley was the first to speak.

"What did you get," Riley asked running over to him along with Jennifer and Abigail.

"I found some kind of an ocular device," Ben said holding up the spectacles.

They were unlike any spectacles Jennifer had ever seen before. The frame was silver and the first pair of lenses were clear. The second pair of lenses were different colors. The right lens was red while the left was green. The third pair of lenses were different colors as well. The right one was clear while the left one was blue.

"The vision to see the treasured past," Jennifer said as she looked at them in awe.

"Here let me see this," Ben said as he took the case carrying the Declaration from Abigail.

"They're like some kind of weird early American X-Ray specs," Riley added as he held them up to his eyes. "Cool."

"If I remember correctly, Benjamin Franklin invented something like these," Abigail said.

"I'm pretty sure he invented _these_," Ben told her.

"So what are we supposed to do with them," Riley asked.

"We look through them," Jennifer told him.

Ben and Abigail gently unrolled the Declaration and Ben gasped as if a chill went down his spine.

"What," Riley asked.

"It's just that the last time this document was here it was being signed," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"And we're in the same room where it was signed and we're holding the actual Declaration," Jennifer said feeling her brother's excitement. "I feel like we've gone back in time."

Ben nodded in agreement and Riley spoke.

"I don't mean to ruin your moment or anything, but there is another tour coming guys."

"Turn it over," Ben finally said.

Abigail helped Ben turn it over and Ben spoke.

"Give me the glasses."

Riley handed him Franklin's glasses and he put them on and looked at the back of the document.

"Wow," Ben said in amazement.

"What," Jennifer asked.

"What do you see," Abigail asked him.

"Is it a treasure map," Riley asked.

"It says heere at the wall, spelled with to E's," Ben told them. "It's amazing. Take a look sis," Ben said as he handed her the spectacles.

Jennifer took them from him and she put the spectacles on and she looked down at the map. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what Ben had seen.

"Whoa," Jennifer said excitement filling her body.

"Why can't they ever just say go to this place, here's the treasure, spend it wisely," Riley asked.

"That would take all the fun out of treasure hunting," Jennifer said as she removed the glasses.

"Oh no," Ben said in a shocked voice.

"What," Jennifer asked.

"Ian," Ben told her as he pointed to the window.

"Great," Jennifer said in an annoyed voice.

"How did he find us," Riley asked.

"He has nearly unlimited resources," Ben told his friend. "Plus he's smart."

"What do we do now," Jennifer asked her brother.

"We separate the lock from the key," Ben told her. "We're splitting up."

"That's a good idea," Abigail said.

"Really," Riley asked. "You've seen the movies. Splitting up never works."

"We've got no choice," Ben said. "Jen you go with Riley. Abigail your with me."

"Got it," the three said together.

"Abigail and I will take the spectacles and the red case while you two take the Declaration," Ben told everyone while he handed his sister a white cylindrical case. "Meet us at the car and call if you have any problems."

"Like if we get caught and killed," Riley asked.

"Yeah," Ben said. That would be a big problem. Jen you and Riley go out the front entrance and we'll go out the back."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

"Take care of her," Ben said turning to Riley and Jennifer.

"I will," Riley and Jennifer said in unison.

**And the chase scene will be in the next chapter. **


	10. The Chase

**Here's Chapter Ten. The chase begins. This was one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I added my own personal twist to it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**(Riley and Jennifer's Point of View)**

Riley and Jennifer casually walked out of front doors of Independence Hall.

"Don't take off running yet," Jennifer warned Riley. "We want to blend in with the crowd of people."

"Good idea," Riley said.

However, Jennifer's plan didn't work out as well as she'd hoped. Moments after they started walking they heard Ian shout to one of his buddies.

"Shaw look," Ian said to his friend. "There are the others."

"Victor," Shaw yelled as he put a finger to his ear. "Meet me at 5th and chestnut. Repeat 5th and chestnut. They are heading your way."

Jennifer glanced behind them to see if they were still in the clear but her eyes grew wide when she saw one of Ian's men chasing them.

"Riley," Jennifer yelled as she grabbed his arm. "Look!"

Riley spun around and saw the man chasing them with a gun in his hand.

"Time to run," Riley said as he grabbed Jennifer's hand and they ran through the crowd of people as fast as they could.

"In here," Jennifer told Riley as she opened the front doors to a mall.

The two rushed in and they both yelled "follow me" at the same time. They got separated do to the crowded halls of the store. Riley spun around when he realized that he was no longer holding Jennifer's hand.

"Jen," Riley yelled as he tried to see through the crowd of people.

Jennifer noticed that Riley's hand had slipped out of hers as well and she looked around for him in panic but he was no where to be seen.

"Riley," Jennifer yelled. "Where are you?"

Jennifer turned around and saw Shaw heading towards her.

"Damn it," Jennifer cursed as she took off down the hallway and entered a clothing store.

She quickly ran to the back of the store and found an empty changing stall to hide in. Shaw walked into the store and looked around for her. He could have sworn he saw her come in here but she was no where to be found.

**(Ben and Abigail's Point of View)**

Ben and Abigail decided to walk casually out of Independence Hall just as Riley and Jennifer did. They didn't want to create a big scene. Ben took Abigail's hand and they pretended that they were just a normal couple going for a walk. Ian's buddy Shippen wasn't far away from Ben and Abigail and he spotted them through the crowd of people as they passed him.

"Ian I've spotted Gates and the Archives woman," Shippen informed his friend.

"Go after them," Ian said.

"Right," Shippen said. "Hold it right there Gates!"

Ben spun around and saw that Shippen was right behind them.

"Run," Ben yelled as he and Abigail took off through the crowd.

They ran for a few moments until they reached a cemetery and Ben opened the front gates.

"Quick in here," he told Abigail.

Abigail nodded and she ran into the cemetery followed by Gates who shut the front gates and locked them with a chain. Shippen made it to the front gates of the cemetery and saw them. He tried to get through but noticed that it was locked. Shippen pulled out his gun and started firing at Ben and Abigail as they ran for the exit.

"Get down," Ben yelled as he pushed Abigail down behind a headstone and he dived behind it.

The bullet just missed Ben's head as it collided with the headstone shattering the top of it. Ben nodded towards Abigail and the two quickly ran towards the exit when they saw that Shippen had left the front gates. Abigail went to run through the exit but Ben stopped her.

"No wait," Ben said in a quiet voice. "He more than likely ran to the back."

Ben waited for a couple of moments before he saw Shippen run up to the gate. Before Shippen knew what him Ben took the red cylindrical case and slammed it into his face. Shippen stumbled backwards a little but didn't fall over. Ben then punched him square in the face causing him to fall backwards and land with a hard thud on his back.

"You did it Ben," Abigail said as she looked at the unconscious body on the floor.

They ran out the back gate and Ben saw Phil heading their way.

"Come on," Ben yelled in frustration. "This way hurry!"

He grabbed Abigail's hand and they took off.

**(Riley and Jennifer's Point of View)**

When Jennifer peeked out of her changing stall she saw that Shaw had left and she sighed with relief. She then took off out of the store and when she turned a corner she bumped into Riley.

"Riley," Jennifer said as she threw her arms around him. "Where were you?"

"Trying to hide from the guy with the gun," Riley explained as he returned the hug.

Riley then placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Jennifer told him. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm okay to," Riley said. "Come on let's get going."

Jennifer nodded and they ran out of the mall. When they ran out however Shaw spotted them and he called Ian.

"Ian I've spotted Gates's sister and his friend," Shaw informed Ian. "They're heading towards City Hall."

"Okay I'm close by," Ian told his friend. "I'll be there in five minutes."

**(Ben and Abigail's Point of View)**

Phil continued to chase Ben and Abigail as they climbed up a fire escape. A bullet almost hit Ben but luckily it bounced off of the railing and missed him. Ben and Abigail got to the top of the roof and Ben went to the edge to see if there was another way down.

"Freeze Gates," Phil said as he pointed a gun at him and Abigail. "Hand it over."

"Alright Phil," Ben said as he tossed him the red cylindrical case.

Phil caught it just before it slid off the roof. He opened the container and yelled out in anger when he found it to be empty. He then looked up to ask Ben where the document was only to find that he was the only one on the roof.

**(Riley and Jennifer's Point of View)**

Riley and Jennifer ran through the crowd of people until they took a moment to catch their breath. Jennifer glanced behind them to see if they were safe and for the moment they were.

"Where to now," Riley asked her.

"This way," Jennifer told him.

But just as they took off running again they heard the sound of a gunshot and a scream of pain. They felt their hands slipping away from each other as one fell to the ground.

**Thank you for the reviews and I hope everyone is liking the story so far. I just had to add another cliff hanger. I just love those lol. Does anyone have a guess as to who was shot? And will they be okay? And why they were shot? If you think you know feel free to give your answer and why you think it was that person. The first person to get it right might get to appear in my my fanfic of the Book of Secrets. I'll try and have chapter eleven up soon. :)**


	11. Regroup

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. Here's chapter eleven and I'm sorry this one's kind of short. I'll have the next chapter up either sometime tonight or tomorrow.**

"Jen," Riley yelled he as fell to his knees next to her not even carrying about the Declaration's safety anymore as it rolled over the curb of the sidewalk and onto the road.

Riley saw that she was shot in the right shoulder because he saw a small blood stain on the outside of her coat. He gently turned her over so that she was on her back and she grunted in pain.

"Can you sit," Riley asked her.

"Yeah," Jennifer said as Riley helped her into a sitting position.

Ian walked over to the Declaration and picked it up. He then turned to Riley and Jennifer and spoke.

"Thank you for the Declaration Miss Gates," Ian said with a smirk on his face.

"Bastard," Riley yelled in an angry voice.

"Riley don't," Jennifer pleaded with him.

"You'd better listen to her Riley," Ian said.

"Let's just get out of here," Jennifer said. "There's nothing we can do."

Riley glared at Ian before helping Jennifer stand and the two of them escaped from him. Shaw went to fire at them but Ian stopped him.

"Let them go," Ian said. "We've got what we want."

Ben and Abigail were walking back to the car when Ben's cellphone rang. He reached into his back pocket and he answered it.

"Yeah," Ben's said.

"We lost it," Jennifer's said.

"What," Ben asked trying not to sound angry with her.

"We lost the Declaration," Jennifer repeated as she winced in pain when Riley put some medicine on her wound.

The two were sitting on a park bench and Riley was trying his best to clean Jennifer's gunshot wound. Luckily, Ian wasn't a very good shot from a distance and the bullet hadn't pierced her skin it just brazed it. But there was still a nasty gash in her shoulder nontheless.

"We'll be fine don't worry," Ben assured her. "Ian's buddies didn't get Benjamin Franklin's spectacles. As long as he doesn't have those we'll be fine.

"That's good to hear," Jennifer said.

"Are you guys alright," Ben asked. You and Riley aren't hurt are you?"

"Riley's fine but Ian shot me," Jennifer told him. And the second after she said that she almost wished she didn't.

"He shot you," Ben asked in a loud voice but she could tell that he was concerned about her.

Jennifer had to move the phone away from here ear from the shock of the sudden raise of his voice.

"Where did he shoot you," Ben asked lowering his voice a little. "Are you going to be okay? Do we need to get you to a hospital?"

"Ben slow down," Jennifer said. "I'll be fine. It hurts like hell but I'll be okay. He just shot me in my shoulder. Riley said that the bullet didn't even penetrate the skin it just brazed it. He's patching up my shoulder right now."

Ben sighed with relief and spoke. "Remind me to kill Ian the next time we see him."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile every time Ben got into the over protecting stage.

"I'm pretty sure you and Riley will have to take turns beating him," Jennifer told her brother.

Ben smiled and he spoke.

"Once you're patched up meet Abigail and I at the car."

"Okay," Jennifer said.

She hung up her phone and Riley spoke.

"All done."

"Thanks," Jennifer said.

"What did Ben say," Riley asked.

"He said we'll be okay," Jennifer told him. "They still have the spectacles."

"That's good," Riley said. "At least Ian won't be able to read the map."

"We've got to meet Ben and Abigail back at the car," Jennifer told him.

"Alright let's go," Riley said as he helped Jennifer to her feet and they started heading back to Patrick's car.

**And the person who guessed who was shot and why is -Rylee87- You got it right when you sent me a private message. If you would like to make an appearance as a main character or just a cameo in my fanfic of the Book of Secrets, send me a message with a description of your character. And tell me if you'd like that character to be a good guy or a bad guy. :)**


	12. What Now?

**Again thank you for the reviews and thanks to everyone who's adding my story to their alerts. Here's Chapter Twelve. :)**

Riley and Jennifer made their way back to the car only to see that the FBI had beat them to it. They saw agent Sedusky and other FBI agents put handcuffs on Ben and Abigail. Ben turned his head and saw that Riley and Jennifer had stopped in their tracks unsure of what to do. Ben shook his head and the two took off running so they wouldn't get arrested as well.

Once back at the park, Riley sat down on a park bench and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration while Jennifer paced back and forth.

"What are we supposed to do now," Riley asked. "Ian's got the Declaration and now Ben and Abigail are in jail."

"I'm working on it," Jennifer told him.

Jennifer continued to pace back and forth for a few moments and she spoke.

"We need to figure out that clue first."

"What clue," Riley asked as he looked up at her.

"The clue on the back of the Declaration," Jennifer said.

"Oh that," Riley said. "I almost forgot. What did the map say again?"

"The words "heere at the wall" were on what looked like an intersection sign," Jennifer told him. "And instead of one e there were two."

"So if it was on a street sign do you think that it's the name of a street," Riley asked.

"Riley your a genius," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "I know where we have to go next."

"Where," Riley asked.

"At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway," Jennifer said.

"We've got to go to New York," Riley asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep," Jennifer said taking a seat next to him on the park bench.

"Okay now that we've got that figured out," Riley said. "What about Ben and Abigail?"

"You personally know Ian right," Jennifer asked as she turned to him.

"Unfortunately," Riley said.

"Do you know how to get in touch with him," Jennifer asked.

Riley turned to her with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to get in touch with the man that shot her.

"Yeah I know how to get in touch with him but why do you want to," Riley asked.

"We need his help in order to get Ben and Abigail out of jail," Jennifer explained.

"This is crazy," Riley said as he got to his feet. "I can't believe you want to ask the man who shot you for help."

"Look we don't have a choice here," Jennifer said as she looked up at him. "If anyone can get Ben and Abigail out of jail it would be Ian."

"Okay let's say that I do agree in letting you contact him," Riley continued. "What makes you think that he'd help you out?"

"I've got a plan," Jennifer told him as she got to her feet and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've got to trust me Riley. I'm going to need your help on this to."

"What do you need me to do," Riley asked.

"Can you track Ian's phone on a computer," Jennifer asked.

"Yeah that should be no problem," Riley said. "That is if I had a computer on me."

"I'll worry about that," Jennifer assured him. "Right now we need to get to New York."

"Wait aren't you going to call Ian," Riley asked.

"I will from New York," Jennifer said. "Come on. I think I've got enough cash for two coach seats."

With that said, Riley and Jennifer left the park and headed to the nearest airport.

Meanwhile, at a questioning room at the FBI, Ben and Abigail finished telling agent Sedusky their story. After a long pause Sedusky took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Well that's some story you two have got there."

"And it happens to be the same story I tried to tell you guys before the Declaration was stolen," Ben said.

"By you," Sedusky asked.

"No by Ian," Abigail told him.

"I stole it to stop Ian from taking it," Ben told Sedusky. "I did it alone. Dr. Chase was not involved."

"Tell me Ben," Sedusky said. "If Dr. Chase wasn't involved then why is she sitting next to you in handcuffs?"

"She accidentally got mixed up in all of this mess," Ben started to say but Abigail cut him off.

"Ian kidnapped me in order to get the Declaration. Ben saved my life agent Sedusky," Abigail told him. "What he told you was the truth? There is an invisible map on the back of the document. Ben came to my office at the National Archives and told me about the map and of course I didn't believe the story either. But once I saw the map on the back I knew he was telling the truth."

Agent Sedusky made sure Abigail was finished before he continued. He turned to Ben and spoke.

"If you had the document with you where is it now?"

"Ian has it," Ben told him.

"I thought you stole it to protect it from him," Sedusky said.

"We did," Ben said. "But Ian still managed to get a hold of it."

"Because of you," Sedusky said. "So Mr. Gates and Dr. Chase here are your options. You can choose door number one. You go to prison for a very long time. Or you can choose door number two. We are going to get back the Declaration of Independence. You can help us find it but you still go to prison for a very long time. But you two will both feel better about it inside."

"Is there a door that doesn't lead to prison," Abigail asked Sedusky.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase," Sedusky told her. "But someone has to go to prison."

Abigail sighed and she and Ben turned to each other. Sedusky picked up the spectacles and he examined them.

"So what are these," Sedusky asked.

Ben and Abigail turned to him and saw that he was examining Benjamin Franklin's spectacles.

"Those are the spectacles that Benjamin Franklin invented," Abigail explained.

"They're a way to read the map," Ben added.

"Right," Sedusky said as he raised an eyebrow. "Knight's Templar, Free Masons, and an invisible treasure map. So what did it say?"

"It said heere at the wall," Ben told him. "It said nothing else. It was just another clue."

Just as Ben finished his cellphone rang. He looked up at Sedusky who nodded.

"You should get that," Sedusky told him.

Ben picked up his phone that was laying on the table and he answered it.

"Yes," Ben asked.

"Hello Ben. "How are you," Ian's voice asked from the other end.

"Other than being chained to a desk I'm great," Ben said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Ben," Ian said clearly not caring in the least. "Listen I want you to meet me on the flight deck of the U.S.S Intrepid. Do you know where that is?"

"It's in New York," Ben told him.

"Good," Ian said. "Meet me there tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. Oh and bring those glasses that you found at Independence Hall. Yes Ben I know about the glasses. We can have a look at the Declaration and you can be on your way."

"And I'm supposed to just believe that," Ben asked.

"I told you from the start that I only wanted to borrow the document," Ian told him. You can have it, the glasses, and I'll even throw in the pipe from the Charlotte."

"I'll be there," Ben told him.

"Good," Ian said. "Oh and while your at it, you can tell the FBI agents listening in on this call that you and Dr. Chase are to come alone. Unless they want the Declaration back and not a box of confetti."

And with that their conversation ended.


	13. The Deal

**Here's Chapter Thirteen.**

Ben and Abigail arrived at the flight deck of the U.S.S Intrepid at exactly 10:00 in the morning like they were told. Of course agent Sedusky along with other FBI agents were watching them from a distance making sure this wasn't a trick.

"All eyes on Gates and Dr. Chase," Sedusky told the agents. "Do not lose sight of your primary targets. Gates you and your friend better stay with the program."

"I hope all of your agents are under 4 feet tall and wearing little red scarves," Ben told agent Sedusky. "Otherwise, Ian's going to know they're here."

"As soon as he shows you the Declaration we'll move in," Sedusky said ignoring Ben's last statement.

"You know something agent Sedusky," Abigail said. "I've learned something about fishing. It usually doesn't work out so well for the bait."

"Are you two with me," Sedusky asked.

"We're not against you if that's what you mean," Ben told him.

"Hello Ben," Ian's buddy Shaw said.

Ben and Abigail spun around and turned to him.

"Thomas Edison needed only one way to make a light bulb," Shaw said. "Sound familiar? Go to the observation point behind the F16 and here's what you do. Jump overboard."

Abigail turned to Ben with her eyes wide. This was crazy. This guy wanted them to jump overboard into the water below.

"Gates, Dr. Chase," Sedusky asked as he looked at the monitors. "Where are Gates and Dr. Chase?"

"I found the targets," a female FBI agent said. "They're moving."

"Does anyone got a view of our friend Ian Howe," Sedusky asked.

"Ian Howe is not at the stern sir," a male FBI agent said.

"Then why are they heading there," Sedusky asked.

"Sedusky," Ben said. "We're still not against you. But we've found door number three. And we're taking it."

"What's he talking about," a male FBI agent asked.

"Move in," Sedusky shouted. "Move in on them!"

"Ben let's think about this," Abigail said.

"No time," Ben said as he grabbed her hand and the two jumped overboard and into the Hudson River.

"Divers are a go," a male FBI agent said. "Snipers pursue action zebra. pursue at your own risk."

"I can't believe it," Sedusky said. "They set us up. Agent Dorris do you have a visual? Can you see them in the water?"

"I'm sorry sir but it's the Hudson," agent Dorris told him. "Nothing is visible."

"Smart fish," Sedusky said with a small grin on his face.

A man met Ben and Abigail under water and he gave them each an oxygen tank so they could breath. He helped them swim across the Hudson and onto the next shore line where they met a few of Ian's men.

"Hello Ben," Shaw said. "Welcome to New Jersey."

"What did you do with my sister and Riley," Ben asked glaring at him.

"We've brought you both an extra pair of clothes," Shippen told them as he handed Abigail her dry clothes and Ben his dry clothes. "I hope they fit."

"I said what did you do with my sister and Riley," Ben asked again in an angry voice. "Only they could have told you that line about Edison."

"Did you bring the glasses," Shaw asked him ignoring Ben's question.

"We'll tell you if you answer Ben's question," Abigail said.

"Why don't you ask your sister," Shaw told Ben. "She's the one that's calling all of the shots now. She won't shut up and it's getting rather annoying."

A smile appeared on Ben's face when Shaw said this. Ben and Abigail quickly changed into their fresh clothes and they got into the car with Ian's men. Just as they pulled onto the road a cellphone rang and and Shaw spoke.

"It's for you?"

Shaw handed it to Ben and Ben answered it.

"Hello," Ben said.

"Hey Ben," Jennifer said. "How's it going?"

"Hey sis," Ben said. "So are you and Riley working with Ian now?"

"Well it turns out that helping someone escape from FBI custody is a criminal act," Jennifer told her brother. "And Ian's the only criminal we knew so we called him and made a deal."

"You're alright aren't you," Ben asked. "I mean you and Riley are safe right?"

"Yes we both are," Jennifer assured her brother. "Riley's right here doing something clever with a computer."

"I'm tracking him through the...hey," Riley started to say but stopped when Jennifer put the cellphone to his ear. "I'm tracking you through the GPS in Shaw's phone. They take any turn we don't want and we'll know it. So don't worry."

Jennifer put the phone back to her ear and she spoke again.

"If Ian tries to double cross us, we can call the FBI and tell them right where you are. And where to find Ian."

"And where's that," Ben asked his sister.

"Right across the street from where we're hiding," Jennifer told him. "At the intersection of Wall Street and Broadway."

A smile appeared on Ben's face and he spoke.

"So I see you figured out the clue?"

"It was simple," Jennifer said. "Heere at the wall. Wall Street and Broadway. But Ben there is a catch."

"And that would be," Ben asked.

"We made Ian believe that he could have the treasure," Jennifer told him. "It was the only way we could get this far."

"He's hear," Riley told her.

Jennifer hung up the phone and the two ran over to the window and saw a black car pull up. Jennifer smiled when she saw her brother and Abigail get out with some of Ian's men.

"Here we go," Riley said. "I hope this works Jen."

"So do I Riley," Jennifer said not taking her eyes off of Ben and Ian.


	14. Parkington Lane

**Here's Chapter Fourteen.**

"Ben and Dr. Chase," Ian said as he made his way over to them. "Are you two alright. You don't have any broken bones do you? A jump like that could kill someone."

"No it was really cool," Ben said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah you should try it sometime," Abigail said glaring at him.

"The Declaration of Independence and the Miashawn pipe," Ian said as he placed them on the hood of a car. They're all yours."

"That's it," Ben asked.

"That's it," Ian said with a smile on his face. "I knew you'd keep your promise Ben. Now where is it? Where is my treasure?"

"It's right here," Ben told him. "The map said heere at the wall spelled with two E's. Wall Street follows the path of an actual wall that the Dutch settlers built as a defense to keep the British out. The main gate was located at a street called Deheere, also two E's. Later Deheere was renamed Broadway after the British got in."

"So heere at the wall, Broadway, Wall Street," Abigail added.

"Cheerio," Ben said as he grabbed the Declaration and the pipe.

"Now wait just a moment Ben," Ian said.

"Ian if you break our deal the FBI will only be a few minutes behind you," Ben told him.

"You might get away you might not," Abigail said.

"Is that all that the map said," Ian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every word," Ben told him.

"Oh Ben," Ian said. "The key to running a convincing bluff is, every once in a while you've got to be holding all of the cards."

Ian turned around towards a man standing in front of a black van. Ben and Abigail turned towards the van and the man opened the back door showing that they had Ben's father.

"Dad," Ben said in a shocked voice.

The man closed the door and Ian turned to Ben.

"So," Ian said. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

Ben turned to Ian and glared at him.

"Trinity Church," Ben said. "We have to go inside Trinity Church."

"Good," Ian said. "Oh and why don't you ask your sister and Riley to join us. I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Back at the shop across the street from Trinity Church, Jennifer felt a large hand grip her shoulder. She gasped in shock as she and Riley spun around and saw two of Ian's men standing in front of them.

"You two are coming with us," Phil said.

"You're not calling the shots anymore Miss Gates," Shaw said as he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the shop.

"Let her go," Riley yelled as Phil grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the shop as well.

As Shaw pulled her right arm she winced in pain from her wounded shoulder.

"I can walk on my own," Jennifer told him as she struggled to get out of his grip but it only made him hold on tighter.

"Let Jen go Shaw," Riley yelled again.

Shaw chuckled as they dragged Riley and Jennifer into the Church. Ben and Ian spun around and Ben's eyes grew wide when he saw his sister and Riley being forcefully dragged inside. Jennifer stopped struggling because her shoulder was really starting to hurt. She was pushed into a pew behind Abigail and her dad.

"Dad," Jennifer asked in a low voice as she grabbed her injured shoulder.

Patrick looked around and saw his daughter sitting behind him.

"Jennifer," Patrick said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad," Jennifer assured her father. "Are you?"

"For the moment," Patrick said as he moved his eyes to the front where Ben and Ian were.

Phil shoved Riley into the pew next to Jennifer and he went and sat down behind them along with Shaw. Riley saw that Jennifer was holding on to her shoulder and she looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright," Riley asked her.

"My shoulder hurts like hell," Jennifer told him. "But I'll be fine."

Riley put his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Now," Ian told Ben. "Let's have a look at that map shall we?"

Ben glared at Ian as he followed him to a pew and they both sat down. Ben took the Declaration out of the red cylindrical case and he unwrapped it. After turning it over he put on the spectacles and he looked at it.

"Well it's really quite remarkable," Ben told Ian. "Here take a look."

Ian took the spectacles from him and he put them on and looked at the map.

"Parkington Lane," Ian said.

"Beneath Parkington Lane," Ben corrected him.

"But I don't understand," Ian said. "Why would the map lead us here then take us somewhere else? What's the purpose?"

"Just another clue," Patrick told them.

"Dad," Ben said in a warning kind of voice. "No you're right Ian. Parkington Lane has to be around here somewhere."

"A street inside the Church," Ian asked as he turned to Ben.

"Not inside beneath," Ben said. "Beneath the Church."

Ian and his buddies got up and forced everyone on ahead to search for Parkington Lane. When Jennifer got up to Ben he gave her a hug and she winced in pain from her shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ben said. "I'm just happy your alright."

"It's okay," Jennifer said. "And I'm sorry my plan turned out like this."

"Don't worry about it Jen," Ben assured his sister.

Shaw opened a door and everyone walked in and down a long narrow hallway.

"I am so ready for this to be over," Jennifer said as she made her way over to Riley.

"You and me both," Riley said as they continued to search for Parkington Lane.

Just then Riley spotted the name Parkington Lane written on the wall.

"Hey guys," Riley yelled. "Over here I found it! Well him rather!"

Everyone made there way over and Jennifer walked up to it so she could read what the wall said.

"Parkington Lane," Jennifer said. "He was a third degree master mason of the blue light."

Just then Shaw charged at the wall with an ax and just barely missed hitting Jennifer with the swing because Riley pulled her away just in time.

"Hey," Ben yelled.

"Watch it with that," Riley yelled. His arms were still around Jennifer's waist and her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Are you okay," he asked her.

"As soon as I get my heart rate back to normal I'll be fine," Jennifer told him.

Once Shaw had finished destroying the wall, everyone helped remove the long coffin that Parkington Lane was in. But once they took it out of the tomb the skeleton fell out from the bottom and everyone gasped in shock.

"Careful no one steps on him," Shippen said with a smile on his face.

"Okay who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first," Riley asked as everyone looked inside the dark tunnel.

"Alright," Ian said as he turned to his buddies. "McGregor, Victor you stay here. And if anyone should happen to come out without me, well use your imagination."

His buddies nodded and then Ian turned to Ben and spoke.

"Shall we?"

Ben nodded and he went inside the tunnel first followed by Ian. Abigail went next followed by Riley and then Jennifer. And finally, Patrick and two of Ian's men went in. Once everyone was out Ben found an old torch and he turned to Ian.

"Do you have a light," Ben asked him.

Ian nodded and he took out his lighter and lit the torch. Ben went on ahead and stopped at the end of the hallway to let his friends pass.

"Careful," Ben said as his dad walked passed him. "Watch your step guys," Ben told Riley and Jennifer. "Come here," Ben said as he grabbed Abigail's arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Jennifer and Riley spun around to see what the hold up was and a smile came across Jennifer's face when she saw them kissing.

"Did I call it or what," Jennifer asked as she turned to Riley who chuckled and kissed her as well.

They continued walking down the dark tunnel with Ben at the lead.

"What's this," Ian asked.

Ben walked forward and he looked down and saw a hole in the floor.

"Watch your step guys," Ben warned them.

They walked over to the side of a railing and looked down.

"It's a chandelier," Ben said.

Ben then lit the chandelier with the torch he was carrying so they could see better and with Riley's help the two pushed the chandelier out into the open.

"Wow," Riley and Jennifer said in unison as they looked down and saw an old wooden staircase.

"Look at the elevator system," Ben said in awe.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools built all of this," Shippen asked as he looked around in amazement.

"The same way they built the pyramids and the Great Wall of China," Ben told him.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them," Riley said as he looked around.

Jennifer chuckled and Ian spoke.

"Alright what's the hold up," Ian said as he looked around at everyone. "What are you waiting for?"

"I refuse to go out on that thing," Patrick said as he turned back to everyone. "There's over 200 years of rot and termite damage."

"Dad do what he says," Jennifer told him.

Patrick sighed and he started to go down the staircase with everyone else following close behind. Patrick looked down and saw that a piece of wood was missing from the stairs and he turned to the others.

"Watch your step," Patrick warned.

As they continued to descend they heard a loud rumbling noise and the stairs started shaking. Everyone stopped moving until the rumbling stopped.

"What's that," Riley asked.

"Subway," Ian told them.

They continued walking but Jennifer grabbed a hold of Riley's arm as they went. They only took a few steps before Shaw fell through the floor and to the dark pit below.

"Shaw," Ian screamed.

Everyone stared at the falling man with wide eyes as his screams died away. Ian took a step forward and the platform that Ben, Jennifer, Riley, and Abigail were on started to break. Abigail screamed as she saw Ben and Jennifer started to slide off. Riley ran and jumped off of the platform and onto a set of stairs below. Jennifer regained her balance but Ben continued to slide off.

"Jen you've got to jump," Ben yelled.

Jennifer nodded and she ran and jumped onto the staircase that Riley was on. However, she underestimated her jump and she missed the stairs and was hanging off the side.

"Jen," Riley yelled as he rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. "Hold on."

Jennifer held on to Riley's hands as he pulled her up. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Thank you," Jennifer told him.

Riley smiled and the two looked up to see if Ben and Abigail were alright. Abigail had managed to pull Ben up and the two were on an elevator. But just as Ben went to take a step the elevator started falling.

"Ben," Jennifer screamed.

The elevator stopped falling and two of the ropes holding the elevator up snapped making the elevator go lopsided. Ben started to slide off again and so did Abigail. Abigail slid off of the elevator but Ben grabbed her hand. Abigail turned her head and saw that the Declaration was hanging off the side.

"Ben the Declaration," Abigail said.

Ben turned and saw that the Declaration was about to fall off. He then turned back to Abigail and spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Abigail said.

Ben waited until the elevator swung over a platform and then he let go of her. She fell and landed on the platform and Ben spun around and grabbed the Declaration before it slid off. Just as he put it around his shoulders the elevator started to brake even more and Ben was now dangling off it with one hand.

"Ben," Abigail yelled.

"Hold on," Jennifer told her brother.

Just as the elevator was about to break even further, Patrick lowered a rope to him.

"Son grab a hold of this," Patrick yelled.

Ben smiled and took the rope and swung over to another platform. Jennifer sighed with relief as she and Riley made their way over to them.

"I'm so sorry I dropped you," Ben told Abigail as he made his way over to her. "I had to save the Declaration."

"No don't be sorry," Abigail told him. "I would have done the same thing."

"Really," Ben asked.

"I would have dropped you both," Riley said as he and Jennifer walked up to them. "Freaks."

Jennifer chuckled as she walked up to Ben. She just hoped that nothing else would go wrong while they were down there.


	15. The Treasure Room

**And here's chapter fifteen. Only two more chapters to go.**

Once Ben made sure that everyone was alright Ian lowered the elevator down to them that he, Shippen, and Patrick were on.

"Get on," Ian told them.

"Ian it's not worth it," Ben said.

"Is finding the treasure really worth dying for," Jennifer asked. "Stop putting everyone's life at risk here."

"Do you think any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's," Ian asked her. "We're going on and that's final."

"The status quo," Patrick warned them. "Keep the status quo."

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other and Ben nodded. He was the first to get on the elevator followed by Abigail. Riley got on next and he helped Jennifer get on. She kept her eyes closed the entire time as Ian lowered the elevator down to the bottom. Once the elevator made it to the platform below, Ben and Riley used a rope to tie the elevator to the stair case so they could get onto the platform.

"Alright guys let's go," Ben told them as he stepped onto the platform and led the way.

They walked down a tunnel and Ben used the torch he was carrying to melt a large spider web that was blocking their path. Jennifer shivered at the thought of the spider web. If there was any kind of bug that she hated the most it would be spiders.

They entered a dark room and Ben lit two torches on the wall so the room would light up more. But once everyone got a good view of the room they saw that it was completely empty.

"This is it," Riley asked as he stared at the empty room in disbelief.

"Yes," Ben said with a disappointed look on his face.

"So you're telling me we came all this way for a dead end," Riley asked as he turned to his friend.

"It looks that way Riley," Jennifer said as she turned to her brother and saw the hurt look on his face. She knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Where's the treasure," Shippen asked.

"Well," Ian said starting to sound annoyed.

"It's gone," Jennifer told him.

"There's got to be something more," Riley said. "There just has to be."

"There isn't Riley," Ben told him.

"There's got to be another clue," Riley said.

"There are no more clues," Jennifer said as she leaned against a wall and slid down into a sitting position. She couldn't believe it. Maybe her father was right. Maybe the treasure was just a myth after all.

"But," Riley started to say but Ben cut him off.

"There are no more clues Riley," Ben said a little angrier than he intended. He was just so frustrated. "It's the end of the road. The treasure is gone. It was moved. Taken somewhere else."

Riley shut up after this sudden outburst from his friend. He decided to sit down next to Jennifer and wait for Ben to tell them what to do next.

"Alright enough of this bluffing," Ian said starting to get even more annoyed than he already was. "You and your sister no where it is. Tell me."

"We are not bluffing Ian," Jennifer yelled. She was too angry and disappointed to deal with Ian right now. "What Ben said was true. It's the end of the road. The treasure has been moved."

"Okay," Ian said. "Time to go."

He and his buddy stepped onto the elevator and they started to go up.

"No wait," everyone yelled.

"Ian stop," Abigail said.

"You can't just leave us here," Ben told him.

"Yes I can Ben," Ian said. "Unless of course you tell me the next clue."

"There isn't another clue," Jennifer told him as she got to her feet. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Come on Ian don't do this," Riley said getting to his feet as well. "If you just come back down here we can talk this through together."

"Quiet Riley," Ian said as he pointed a gun at him. "I really dislike you so don't think I won't pull the trigger."

"Okay," Riley said as he moved his eyes to the gun that Ian was holding.

"The clue," Ian said again this time in a more firm voice. "Where is my treasure? Someone had better tell me before I shoot him."

"Put the gun down Ian," Jennifer told him.

"I will as soon as I get the next clue from you Miss Gates," Ian said.

"The lantern," Patrick suddenly said.

Everyone turned to him and Ben spoke in a warning kind of voice.

"Dad."

"The status quo has changed son," Patrick told Ben.

"Don't," Jennifer pleaded with her father.

"It's part of free mason teachings," Patrick continued. "In King Solomon's temple there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue," Patrick said pointing to a lantern that was hanging in the room.

"Okay so what's it supposed to mean," Ian asked Patrick.

"Boston," Ben said suddenly. "It's in Boston."

"At the old North Church," Jennifer said finally catching on. "That's where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to single Paul Revere that the British were coming."

"One by land and two by sea," Ben continued. "One lantern. Under the winding staircase of the steeple."

"That's where we have to look," Jennifer told him.

"Thank you," Ian said with a smile on his face as the elevator started moving up again.

"No wait," Patrick yelled. "You have to take us with you."

"Why," Ian asked him. "So you can escape in Boston? Besides, with you people out of the way there will be less baggage to carry."

"What if we lied," Patrick asked.

"Did you," Ian asked him.

"What if there's another clue," Jennifer asked.

"Well if there is then I'll know right where to find you Miss Gates," Ian said.

The elevator continued to rise again and he waved to them with a smirk on his face.

"No," Ben yelled.

"There's no other way out," Riley yelled.

"You've got to come back," Abigail yelled.

"I don't believe this," Riley said as he ran a hand through his hair. "We're all going to die down here."

"We'll be fine Riley," Jennifer assured him as everyone rushed back into the room and began searching for a way out.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on," Abigail asked as she watched Ben, Jennifer, and Patrick look around the room. "The British came by sea. It was two lanterns not one."

"Ian needed another clue so we gave him one," Patrick told her.

"You gave him a fake clue," Riley asked.

"The all-seeing eye," Ben said as he ran his fingers over a painting of an eye on the wall. "Sis come look at this."

Jennifer rushed over to Ben and he pointed out the painting of the eye on the wall to her.

"That means by the time Ian figures out that you gave him a fake clue he'll come back down here and shoot us then," Riley said ignoring Ben. "We're going to die either way."

"Through the all seeing eye," Jennifer said as she examined the painting. Her face started to light up in excitement.

"Don't worry Riley no one is going to die," Ben told his friend as he found a small round button underneath the painting of the eye. "There's another way out."

"Where," Riley asked.

"Through the treasure room," Jennifer told him as she looked at the button that Ben had pressed.

A loud crunching noise was heard and the wall with the painting of the eye on it pushed back a little. Ben and Jennifer turned to each other and they smiled.

"Here hold this," Ben said as he handed the torch to Jennifer. "Dad help me."

Jennifer took a few steps back and stood in between Riley and Abigail and watched as Ben and Patrick pushed the wall aside to make an opening. Once they made a doorway Ben took the torch back from his sister and he led the way into the room. Once everyone stepped inside and the torch lit the room up, everyone's excited faces suddenly changed to disappointed ones.

The only things they found in the room were old broken boxes and overturned wooden barrels. Ben and Jennifer walked into the middle of the room while everyone else stayed close to the doorway.

"Looks like someone got here first," Riley said in a quiet voice as he looked around the empty room.

"I can't believe it," Jennifer said. Her hopes of finding the treasure were once again crushed when she stared at the empty room.

"It's gone," Ben said in a quiet voice as he looked around the empty room with a disappointed look on his face. Out of everyone that was in the room Ben and his sister were hurt the most when they saw that the treasure wasn't there.

"I'm so sorry Ben," Abigail said.

"Listen kids," Patrick said as he walked up to Ben and Jennifer.

"It may have even been gone before Charles Carroll told the story to Thomas Gates," Ben said ignoring his father.

"It doesn't matter Ben," Patrick told his son.

"I know, because you were right dad," Jennifer told him.

"No I wasn't right Jennifer," Patrick told his daughter as he walked up to her. "You and your brother were right."

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other and back to their father.

"This room is real," Patrick continued. "And if this room is real then that means that the treasure is real. You're in the company of some of the most brilliant minds in history because you two found what they left behind and understood the meaning of it. You did it kids. For all of us. I have never been so proud to be wrong in my entire life."

A smile appeared on Jennifer's face and she spoke.

"So does that mean you're not disappointed in us anymore?"

"How could I be disappointed in you Jennifer," Patrick asked as he turned to his daughter. "You and your brother kept on searching for this treasure even though everyone thought of you as crazy. And yet here you are. Standing in the middle of the room where the treasure was once held. I have never been more proud of you kids than I am right now."

A tear fell down Jennifer's cheek when she heard her father say this. She was so happy that he wasn't disappointed in her and Ben anymore. He wasn't even angry that they didn't find the treasure. He was proud of them for finding the treasure room even though the treasure wasn't there.

"I just," Ben started to say but paused for a moment when his voice cracked. He was pleased to hear that his father wasn't disappointed in him anymore but he was still so shocked that the treasure wasn't there. "I just thought that I was going to find the treasure."

"Okay then," Patrick said as he stood in front of his son. "We'll just have to keep looking for it."

"I'm in," Abigail said.

A small smile appeared on Ben's face when Abigail said that. He turned to his sister who nodded and then to his father.

"Alright," Ben said.

"Um not to be Johnny rain cloud or anything, but that's not going to happen," Riley told them.

Once Riley got everyone's attention he continued.

"Because as far as I can see, we're still trapped down here," Riley said. "Where's this other way out Ben?"

"Well that's just it," Ben said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"You would think that the first thing the builders would have done was cut a secondary shaft back out for air," Jennifer said.

"That's right," Patrick added.

"You're right Jen," Ben said. "They would need a secondary shaft in case of cave ins."

Ben then went up to the walls and started examining them. He then found a round circle carved into the wall with an indent of what looked to be the pipe that they found on the Charlotte.

"Could it really be that simple," Ben asked as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Miashawn pipe. "The secret lies with Charlotte."

Everyone watched as Ben put the pipe into the indent and he turned the button and pushed it in. Another crunching noise was heard as a door slid open on their left. Jennifer tried to not let her excitement get the better of her as she walked through the door with her brother in case the treasure was not there.

But once they stepped inside the room a smile appeared on everyone's faces. Standing in front of them were rows of statues and shelves of ancient scrolls and golden jewelry as far as the eye could see. No one said anything because at that moment there wasn't anything to be said. Everyone had a pretty good guess what the they were feeling.

They went their separate ways to examine the treasure. Abigail went over to a shelve and she knelt down and saw ancient scrolls.

"Scrolls from the library of Alexandria," Abigail said in disbelief. "Could this really be possible?"

Jennifer went to another set of shelves and examined some ancient golden pottery work.

"We really found it," Jennifer said in a quiet voice.

Not too far away Riley was looking at a large blueish green statue of a man.

"It's a big, blueish green man," Riley said as he stared up at it with a smile on his face.

Jennifer spun around when she heard him say this and a smile appeared on her face when she saw him staring at it.

"With a strange looking goatee," Riley continued. "I'm guessing that's significant."

Riley then hugged the statue and Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to Riley and she spoke when he was finished hugging him.

"Hey," Jennifer said.

"Yeah," Riley asked as he spun around and faced her.

She placed a hand on his cheek and she kissed him. After a few seconds they parted and they smiled at each other.

"Not that I mind or anything, but what was that for," Riley asked her.

"For helping Ben and I find this place," Jennifer told him.

"Hey I promised you that I'd help you find the treasure didn't I," Riley asked.

"Yes," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"And I always try and keep my promises," Riley said returning the smile.

Riley put his arms around her and she put her arms around him. They were about to kiss again but before they could a long line of fire rushed passed them. They turned their heads and saw that Ben had ignited some gun powder with his torch. Their eyes followed the path of fire and they saw even more rows of treasure when the massive room lit up.

Riley and Jennifer let go of each other and they walked up to Ben and the others hand in hand. Ben and Jennifer turned to each other and a smile appeared on their faces.

"Yes," Patrick shouted as he put an arm around Ben. "We found it!"

Everyone laughed except for Riley who was suddenly in tears. Abigail turned to him and spoke.

"Riley? Are you crying," Abigail asked.

Jennifer turned to Riley and he spoke.

"Look...stairs," Riley said as he pointed to the stairs at the end of the room.

The group smiled and they started heading towards the stairs.

**Again, I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. And thank you for the ones who added my fanfic to their favorites and their story alerts. :)**


	16. Ian Goes to Prison

**Here's Chapter Sixteen.**

A man had walked into the Church and he saw the skeleton of Parkington Lane on the ground. He turned on his flashlight and he knelt down in front of the skeleton to examine it. Just then the man jumped when he heard a pounding noise coming from inside the wall next to him. Ben knocked the wall out and coughed from the dust he inhaled. Ben turned his head and saw the terrified man and spoke.

"Hi. How's it going? Do you have a cellphone I can borrow?"

Everyone climbed out of the tunnel and stepped back into the Church. Riley kissed Jennifer before heading over to the pews along with Patrick and Abigail. After making his call, Ben handed the man back his phone and thanked him. He then sat down next to Jennifer on the stairs at the front of the Church.

"Thanks sis," Ben said turning to his sister.

"For what," Jennifer asked her brother as she turned to face him.

"For helping me find the treasure," Ben said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey what's family for," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

Ben returned the smile and he pulled his sister into a hug.

After about ten minutes of waiting, agent Sedusky along with other FBI agents walked into the Church. Ben and Jennifer got to their feet and Sedusky walked up to them. Ben held out the cylindrical case that was holding the Declaration and Sedusky spoke.

"Just like that," Sedusky asked looking at the case and then up at Ben.

"Just like that," Ben repeated.

"You do realize that you just handed me your biggest bargaining chip don't you," Sedusky asked.

"The Declaration is not a bargaining chip," Ben told him. "At least not to me."

Sedusky turned his head to Jennifer and a small smile appeared on his face.

"And you must be his sister," Sedusky said.

"That's right," Jennifer said.

"Have a seat," Sedusky told them as he pointed to the stairs.

Ben, Jennifer, and Sedusky sat down on the stairs and Sedusky turned to them and spoke.

"So what's your offer?"

"Oh I don't know," Ben said. "How about a bribe? Say ten billion dollars?"

Sedusky couldn't help but grin.

"So I take it you two found the treasure," Sedusky said.

"It's about five stories beneath your shoes," Jennifer told him.

"You know the templars and the free masons believed that the treasure was too great for any one man to have," Sedusky said. "Not even a King. That's why they went to such great lengths to keep it hidden."

"That's right," Ben told him. "The founding fathers believed the same thing about government. I figure their solution will work for the treasure to."

"Give it to the people," Sedusky said.

"Divide it among the Smithsonian, the Luve, the Cairo Museum," Jennifer told Sedusky. "There's thousands of years of world history down there, and it belongs to the world."

"And everyone in it," Ben added.

"You two really don't understand the concept of a bargaining chip do you," Sedusky asked them.

"Okay here's what we want," Ben said. "Dr. Chase gets off completely clean, not even a little post-it on her service record."

"Alright," Sedusky said.

"And we want the credit for the find to go to the entire Gates family with the assistance of Mr. Riley Poole," Jennifer told him.

"And what about you two," Sedusky asked them.

Ben and Jennifer turned to each other then back to agent Sedusky.

"We'd really love not to go to prison," Ben said.

"We can't even begin to describe how much we'd love not to go to prison," Jennifer said.

"I'm sorry but someone has got to go to prison," Sedusky told them.

"Well if you have a helicopter I think we can help you out with that," Ben said.

The FBI along with Ben, Riley, Jennifer, Abigail, and Patrick arrived in Boston about a half an hour later. Ian was about to break into the Old North Church when the FBI surrounded him and his buddies. An FBI agent grabbed Ian and slammed him against a car while he handcuffed him. Agent Sedusky walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"You are under arrest Mr. Howe," Sedusky said. "We've got you on kidnapping, attempted murder, and trespassing on government property."

Ian turned his head and saw Ben, Riley, and Jennifer leaning against the side of a building with smiles on their faces.

"Hi Ian," Jennifer said with a smile on her face as she waved to him.

"Not very fun being held at gunpoint is it," Riley asked as he put an arm around Jennifer.

Jennifer put an arm around Riley and she couldn't help but laugh at the large smile that was on Riley's face. He was loving every moment of this.

"Have fun in prison," Ben said with a smile on his face as he gave his sister and Riley a high five.


	17. Happy Endings

**And here's Chapter Seventeen. The last chapter.**

Ben and Abigail were walking together in their front yard of their new beautiful manor enjoying the beautiful scenery around them. Just then a red Ferrari pulled into their driveway and a smile appeared on Ben's face when he saw the two people sitting in it.

"I thought they were finally going on a date," Abigail said with a small chuckle as Riley got out of his car and went around to open the door for Jennifer.

"Apparently car shopping was their date," Ben said chuckling as well.

Riley put an arm around her waist and Jennifer put an arm around his.

"Hey guys," Jennifer said as she and Riley walked over to them.

"Hey," Ben and Abigail said together.

"I haven't seen you two in almost a week," Ben said as he hugged his sister.

"We've been busy," Jennifer said returning the hug.

"We were house and car shopping," Riley told his friend. "What do you think of my new ride?"

"I like it," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"You guys find a house yet," Abigail asked.

"Yeah we did," Riley said. "Although not as big as this one."

"Yeah we really don't have the need to have a large house like yours," Jennifer said.

"So you guys just stuck with a normal size house then," Abigail asked.

"Oh no," Jennifer told her. "We still purchased a pretty big house. Three stories with a lot of space. I need space for my computer and I need to be able to display my history collection. And Riley needs space for his computer and his gadgets."

"Where do you guys live," Ben asked.

"A few streets over," Riley said. "It's the only brick house on the street with a large fountain in the front yard. You can't miss it."

"We'll have to stop by later and see it," Abigail said.

"We'd be happy to have you guys visit," Jennifer said.

"I still can't get over it though," Riley said.

"Over what," Ben asked.

"They offered you and Jen ten percent and you guys turned it down," Riley said.

"How many times have we told you this Riley," Ben said. "Ten percent is way too much."

"Yeah we couldn't except it," Jennifer told him.

"I'll tell you what Riley," Ben said. "The next time we find a treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you can make the call on the finders fee."

"How's that sound," Jennifer asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah ha ha very funny," Riley said as he walked back to his car and hopped in the driver's seat. "Enjoy your spoils while I sit on one stinking percent. One stinking percent."

Jennifer chuckled as she got into the passenger's seat and Riley started the car after the two of them buckled up. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and put his other arm around Jennifer and turned to Ben.

"I am so sorry for your suffering Riley," Ben said as he and Abigail made their way over to them.

"Yeah I mean Ben and I did get five percent to split with you guys," Jennifer said. "You, dad, Ben, Abigail, and I each got one percent out of the deal. We have a few million dollars between you and I Riley. That's still pretty good."

"Ha, ha," Riley said as he leaned in and kissed her. He then turned back to Ben and spoke. "For the record Ben, I like the house."

"So do I," Jennifer told her brother.

"You know, I chose this estate because in 1812, Charles Carol," Ben started to say but Riley cut him off.

"Did something in history and had fun," Riley said as he put on his sunglasses. Jennifer could help but chuckle. "Yeah, yeah that's great. You could have had a bigger house," Riley told him with a smile on his face.

Riley then put the car in drive and he waved goodbye to his friends.

"Later," Jennifer yelled as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye guys," Ben and Abigail said as they waved.

"So what do you want to do now that we can finally be alone," Jennifer asked Riley as they pulled out onto the road.

"How about that date," Riley asked.

"Sounds good to me," Jennifer said. "How about we learn more history by going to the museum," Jennifer suggested in a teasing sort of voice.

"More history," Riley asked in a shocked voice. "My brain can only handle so much history at once."

Jennifer laughed and she spoke.

"I was kidding Riley," Jennifer said.

"Oh I knew that," Riley said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How would you like to go to the planetarium and then dinner afterwords?"

"That sounds great," Jennifer said. "I haven't been to the planetarium in years."

"Planetarium and dinner it is," Riley said.

Jennifer leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She was so happy that they finally had a chance to go on an actual date.

**The End**

**And their first avdendure comes to an end. If you guys are wondering about the percentage of the money that each of them got I changed it up a little. Anyways, I want to thank all that read and reviewed this story as well as putting it to their favorites and story alerts. I'll be writing a second fanfic for the Book of Secrets so if you guys liked this story be sure to keep a look out for it. It will be called Search for the City of Gold. :)**


End file.
